Riders on the Storm
by Maloriel
Summary: Cette fic est la suite de In My Best English. Que sont devenus le tigre et la panthère un an plus tard ? La réponse ici !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous et mes meilleurs vœux :)**

**On commence l'année dans la joie et la bonne humeur (ou pas) avec la suite de In My Best English. J'avais encore des choses à raconter, donc voici, en espérant que vous apprécierez autant que la première fic.**

**Merci Kuro pour la lecture en avant-première, je me sentais toute timide à l'idée de publier ce chapitre alors j'ai demandé une pré-validation ;)**

**Enjoy !**

**PS : Le titre de la fic et les titres des chapitres font référence à des chansons des Doors :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE : Waiting for the sun**

I

_Un an plus tard, Tokyo._

« T'es encore là ?!... » demanda Aomine d'une voix vaseuse.

Akashi leva les yeux de son manga – il avait enfin terminé _Bleach_ ! – et regarda son ami qui avait l'air, soyons honnêtes, complètement à la masse. Il avait le teint grisâtre, des cernes de dix kilomètres, et ses yeux bleus autrefois souvent taquins, furieux ou mélancoliques ne renvoyaient plus le moindre éclat. Sa question rappela à Akashi les visites hebdomadaires d'Aomine un an plus tôt, à l'époque où lui-même était hospitalisé, et trouva tristement ironique qu'ils aient dû ainsi inverser les rôles, et que ce soit au tour d'Aomine d'oublier parfois sa présence, perdu dans les brumes des médicaments et de son propre esprit.

Cela faisait deux mois que son ami avait atterri ici, hospitalisé pour dépression sévère. Il n'avait même pas protesté quand Momoi avait pris la décision à sa place. Peu de temps après, ses parents l'avaient rapatrié à Tokyo. Il allait mieux, mais ça tenait surtout aux médicaments, et les médecins le jugeaient trop fragile pour sortir. Akashi était de leur avis.

« Je n'ai pas bougé depuis deux heures, précisa-t-il.

— T'as pas mieux à faire ?! »

Les antidépresseurs n'avaient pas réussi à émousser complètement les crocs de la panthère, et Akashi sourit en entendant cette hargne familière dans sa voix.

« Eh bien... Il se trouve que non.

— Tu dois vraiment avoir une vie de merde.

— Au contraire, ça va plutôt bien. »

Aomine se renfrogna et se tut pendant un long moment, avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse :

« Je savais que ça me pendait au nez de finir dans un endroit pareil... Mais j'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire.

— Compte tenu de tes antécédents et des circonstances, ce n'est pas particulièrement surprenant. C'est même plutôt logique. Et puis, tu n'y 'finis' pas. C'est temporaire. De plus... Faut-il que je te rappelle une nouvelle fois que ce n'est pas ta faute ? »

Akashi savait qu'Aomine s'en voulait énormément d'avoir 'craqué', comme il disait. Sauf que le problème était un peu plus complexe que ça. Quand il avait quitté Tokyo pour Osaka un an auparavant, les choses ne s'étaient pas passées aussi bien qu'il aurait été en droit d'espérer. Il avait pu compter sur la présence et le soutien indéfectible de Momoi, mais il s'était rapidement ennuyé dans son club de basket, et cet ennui avait réveillé d'anciens démons... Et Kagami avait eu un emploi du temps bien trop contraignant pour qu'ils puissent se voir aussi souvent qu'ils l'auraient souhaité. Akashi ignorait si ses deux amis avaient vraiment su ce qu'ils faisaient en se séparant. Il soupçonnait Aomine d'avoir été parfaitement conscient des conséquences possibles, mais dans le cas de Kagami, il n'en était pas certain... Quoi qu'il en soit, Aomine avait peu à peu perdu son énergie, et son moral comme sa santé avaient rapidement décliné. Avant que Momoi ne le fasse hospitaliser, il ne se nourrissait quasiment plus et passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Aujourd'hui, ironiquement, Aomine voyait Kagami beaucoup plus souvent. Et tout aussi ironiquement, il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il avait le plus grand mal à accepter de se trouver dans cet état devant lui – devant quiconque, en réalité, mais surtout devant lui. Akashi était celui qu'il tolérait le mieux. Et qui venait le plus souvent. Aomine avait beau lui répéter qu'il ne lui devait rien, Akashi répliquait invariablement qu'il ne lui rendait pas visite pour éponger une dette, et ils finissaient par changer du sujet, jusqu'à la fois suivante.

Aomine leva les yeux vers le ciel gris derrière la fenêtre et soupira.

« J'en ai marre d'être ici... Mais je sais pas où aller et je sais pas quoi faire...

— Ça viendra. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu dois d'abord te concentrer sur le fait d'aller mieux, et uniquement là-dessus.

— Parfois ça me semble juste vain... et futile... Et j'ai envie d'abandonner, mais je peux pas... J'ai fait promettre à Taiga de continuer à se battre. Alors je peux pas renoncer...

— Tu as raison. D'autant que... crois-moi, quand tu retrouveras ton énergie... Tu reprendras goût à la vie. Si moi j'y suis parvenu, alors toi aussi tu y arriveras.

— ...Quand ?

— Personne ne peut le dire, et tu es sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour le savoir. »

Malheureusement, selon Akashi, la réponse n'était pas 'bientôt'. Pendant des années, Aomine avait su se maintenir à flots tant bien que mal. Ensuite, Kagami était revenu, ils s'étaient remis ensemble, et ils avaient dû se séparer de nouveau, même si ce n'était 'que' physiquement. Ça avait brisé Aomine, tout simplement. Akashi ne doutait pas qu'il s'en remettrait. Mais pas tout de suite.

Il regarda l'heure. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi ici... Mais il savait que les soirées était ce qu'il y avait de pire quand on se retrouve à devoir vivre dans un tel endroit. Il lui montra une clé USB.

« Tiens, je t'ai mis tous les épisodes de la saison 2 et 3 de _The Last Kingdom_ là-dessus. Ça devrait t'occuper un moment. »

Aomine acquiesça vaguement, et Akashi s'occupa de faire le transfert sur son ordi portable.

« Bien, je vais devoir y aller... dit-il quand ce fut terminé.

— Passe le bonjour à Tetsu pour moi...

— Ce sera fait. »

Akashi se leva.

« À bientôt, Daiki.

— Ouais... »

Aomine le regarda partir... Et quand la porte se referma, il s'empressa de retourner dans son lit et de s'enfouir sous les couvertures. Ces temps-ci, il avait toujours froid... Et toujours envie de dormir, aussi. Sans doute parce que, quand il était réveillé, les émotions muselées par les médocs étaient à peine supportables. Et aussi parce qu'il se sentait perpétuellement épuisé. Genre, _vraiment_ épuisé. Comme après une grosse cuite. Sa tête lui paraissait lourde et pourtant vide de toute pensée cohérente, et ses genoux faibles comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de se tenir debout. Les antidépresseurs l'aidaient principalement pour une chose : rester calme. Alors, même si ça rendait l'existence plus tolérable, ça lui donnait aussi l'impression de demeurer prisonnier de lui-même, pris en otage par son propre esprit. Le psy lui disait que c'était l'inverse, que c'était quand ses émotions le submergeaient qu'il en devenait l'esclave, mais il n'était pas convaincu : comment peut-on être libre quand on n'arrive pas à penser clairement la moitié du temps, hein ?

Alors, il se réfugia dans ce qui lui restait de liberté : un minuscule espace mental où il faisait noir, où il se sentait oppressé, mais dans lequel il était encore un peu en sécurité. Hors du monde. Inaccessible. Intouchable. Enfin... sauf pour ses propres démons. Parfois, les démons le débusquaient et venaient le trouver dans ce réduit mental où il tentait de vainement de les fuir. Et quand les démons venaient, c'était là qu'il avait vraiment la sensation de devenir fou.

Heureusement, ce soir-là, la petite pièce perdue au fond de son labyrinthe mental demeura obscure. Et tranquille.

II

Le soir, dans l'appartement où il vivait seul, Kagami avait l'impression de vivre une vie factice, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Les lumières n'éclairaient jamais assez, le frigo ronronnait dans son coin sans parvenir à meubler le silence, et lui, il se sentait décalé dans cet environnement familier. Pas à sa place. Rien n'avait de sens ici, sans la présence de la personne avec qui il aurait dû partager sa vie.

Cela faisait déjà un an depuis qu'Aomine et lui s'étaient séparés. Du moins, physiquement. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été question de rompre. Juste... d'attendre. Aujourd'hui, Kagami se demandait ce qu'ils avaient attendu au juste, à part qu'Aomine tombe en dépression au point de devoir se faire hospitaliser. Pendant que lui, il continuait à jouer, enchaînant les compétitions avec son club de Tokyo, et multipliant les entraînements avec l'équipe nationale. Au cours des derniers mois, il avait été titularisé suite à ses performances pendant la Coupe d'Asie. Tout allait pour le mieux dans sa carrière professionnelle.

Et ça le dégoûtait.

De lui-même, de la vie, et presque du basket aussi. Parce que ce n'était pas _son _rêve qu'il était en train de vivre. C'était le _leur_. Alors, sans Aomine, tout cela manquait de sens, tout cela devenait même terriblement ironique. Il continuait de se demander, jour après jour, soir après soir, comment les choses avaient pu tourner aussi mal. Pendant des mois, il s'était accroché à ses illusions. Même quand il entendait cette lassitude dans la voix d'Aomine au téléphone, il se disait, il se répétait que ça passerait. Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bientôt, ils se retrouveraient, et reprendraient leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'Aomine parte à Osaka. Tous les jours, même quand il pensait à autre chose, les mots du brun revenaient résonner dans son esprit.

_I love you and no matter what, I'll fight for you. For us. But if I can't, I want you to keep fighting. For me, for us, for people like us. I know I shouldn't ask but I need you to stay strong for us. _

Alors, Kagami se disait qu'Aomine avait pris ce fichu train en sachant dès le départ qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il n'avait rien dit à Kagami par peur qu'il n'accepte pas son départ. Une part de lui lui en voulait terriblement pour ça, et en même temps, il comprenait. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas fait la même chose à sa place. Aomine savait qu'il allait devoir renoncer à son rêve, et il avait simplement refusé qu'il en aille de même pour lui. Ç'avait été sa manière à lui de se racheter pour tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Sa manière de lui prouver son amour. Et maintenant, Kagami était convaincu qu'Aomine lui avait ses adieux ce matin-là, sur ce quai de gare enneigé. Il l'avait quitté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'ils pourraient poursuivre leur relation. Et Kagami se sentait désespérément con de ne pas l'avoir compris à temps. Si tout lui était apparu aussi clair qu'aujourd'hui... Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé monter dans ce train. Et peu importaient les foutues conséquences. Aomine ne voulait pas qu'il renonce à son rêve, mais Kagami lui, ne voulait surtout pas renoncer à _lui_.

Maintenant, le mal était fait. Mais Kagami avait fait une promesse à Aomine, et il avait l'intention de l'honorer quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Quand ils avaient décidé de se remettre ensemble un an plus tôt, lorsque Kagami était rentré des USA, Aomine avait maladroitement tout fait pour le reconquérir. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de lui rendre la pareille. Oui, il se battrait pour lui. Si Aomine n'en avait plus la force, lui avait encore des tonnes d'énergie à revendre. La fureur qu'il éprouvait en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, aux injustices qu'ils avaient affronté, aux difficultés qu'ils avaient surmonté avant de se retrouver à nouveau devant un obstacle infranchissable, cette fureur était bel et bien intacte. Et elle lui donnait plus de force que n'importe quoi d'autre au monde.

Alors non, ce n'était pas terminé. Il ne renoncerait pas tant qu'Aomine et lui ne pourraient pas vivre une vie épanouie. Ensemble. Cette fois, ce serait tout ou rien. Plus de concessions, plus d'hypothèses, plus de discussions et d'espoirs vains. Kagami allait les sortir de là, et tant pis pour les pots cassés. Il était prêt à prendre tous les risques. Tout valait mieux, de toute façon, que la solitude de son appartement vide quand venait la nuit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello à tous !**

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Bon je n'avais pas mis d'avertissement spécifique parce que je me suis dit que comme c'était la suite de _In My Best English_, vous sauriez à quoi vous attendre, mais je m'aperçois que les thématiques abordées, bien que dans la continuité de la précédente fic, sont un peu plus spécifiques. Donc, je préfère vous dire que dans cette histoire j'aborde frontalement et de manière assez détaillée la dépression. Vous allez me dire, oui, oui, on avait remarqué, mais ce n'était que l'intro... Enfin bref, je vais développer le sujet, quoi. Voilà, juste pour prévenir.**

**Autre petite note : cette suite est comme la précédente fic résolument musicale. Je n'ai pas créé de nouvelle playlist, j'ai simplement ajouté des titres à la playlist In my best English, sur la chaîne de TheMaloriel sur Youtube, si vous voulez retrouver les chansons que j'évoque ;)**

**Shadow : Un plaisir de te retrouver ! Contente que la suite t'enthousiasme !**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je crois ! Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : Been Down So Long**

I

Aomine avait l'impression de vivre dans un éternel présent qui ne passait jamais vraiment et n'allait jamais vraiment nulle part. Cette temporalité était tout de même marquée par les cycles de jour et de nuit, qui avaient un impact démesuré sur son humeur. Il fallait dire que le moindre détail avait un impact démesuré sur son humeur... En tout cas, le matin et le soir étaient les moments les plus difficiles. Quand il ouvrait les yeux dans la lumière pâle du début de journée, le répit du sommeil s'achevait et il retrouvait cette sensation devenue banale d'épuisement, aussi bien moral que physique. Faute d'énergie et de volonté à employer, il lui arrivait souvent au réveil de pleurer de frustration et de désespoir à la simple idée de devoir affronter encore une autre journée.

À part les antidépresseurs, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui rendait cet éternel présent plus supportable : la musique ne lui demandait pas de concentration, il pouvait s'y noyer, s'y dissoudre, et grâce à ça, il respirait un peu à nouveau.

Ce matin, quand il refit surface et éprouva comme tous les jours au réveil cette sensation glaciale au contact de la réalité, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'allumer son ordi portable, mettre son casque sur ses oreilles et lancer un morceau de Low Roar. La musique se mêla parfaitement bien à la lueur grise du jour, et son cœur qui cognait lourdement dans sa poitrine s'apaisa tandis qu'il laissait les notes se déverser en lui comme de l'eau fraîche et pure.

Comme souvent, il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là, et il avait beau se concentrer... L'année qui venait de s'écouler lui apparaissait très floue. Il avait encore quelques souvenirs des premiers mois à Osaka... Mais quand il essayait de se rappeler les semaines précédant son hospitalisation, c'était le trou noir. Cette fois-ci, il s'était vraiment perdu. D'une façon ou d'une autre, jusqu'à présent il était toujours parvenu à une sorte de statu quo, mais c'était comme si son départ de Tokyo et sa séparation amoureuse avait permis aux forces obscures de son esprit de prendre définitivement le dessus. Avant, il avait plutôt tendance à passer par des phases, avec des hauts très hauts et des bas très bas, mais au moins les choses bougeaient sans arrêt. Quand il perdait pied, il finissait par retrouver une forme d'équilibre. Cette fois... Il avait simplement l'impression d'avoir éclaté en mille morceaux, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore en vie. Son corps fonctionnait toujours, enfin, à peu près, alors que son esprit s'était brisé. Ça le frustrait... toute cette impuissance... Ça le mettait en colère...

Il entendit par-dessus ses écouteurs qu'on frappait à la porte et il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. L'heure de l'infirmière... Il ôta son casque et celle-ci entra avec son petit-déjeuner et ses médocs.

« Comment ça va ce matin, Daiki ?

— Never better... marmonna-t-il.

— Pardon ?!

— Désolé... Je disais : ça va super j'ai la forme olympique j'pense même que j'vais monter un spectacle d'humour...

— Vous pourriez. Visiblement, vous ne l'avez pas perdu, votre humour. En plus, vous savez, de nombreux humoristes sont dépressifs.

— Ouais et j'testerai mes blagues sur vous, hein ? Mais vous, vous êtes trop bon public... »

L'infirmière éclata de rire.

« Si vous le dites... »

Elle lui tendit ses médicaments et il avala sa pharmacie quotidienne. Bizarrement – et ça lui faisait froid dans le dos d'y penser – il s'entendait mieux avec le personnel de l'hôpital qu'avec ses proches, ces temps-ci... Peut-être parce que justement, ils n'étaient pas proches. Les échanges, bien que cordiaux, restaient purement formels et superficiels. Peut-être qu'il n'était plus capable que de ça...

Il attrapa un bloc-notes sur sa table de chevet et nota ce qui venait de lui passer par la tête. Pour s'en souvenir, et en parler au psy à son rendez-vous quotidien. C'était lui qui lui avait conseillé de faire ça, même pour les trucs qui lui paraissaient « idiots ou sans importance ». Alors, vu qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire ce qu'on lui demandait, il tâchait de s'y tenir. Il se disait que s'il avait une chance de s'en sortir, autant essayer de la saisir, aussi vain que ça lui semble sur le moment.

« Vous avez de la visite aujourd'hui ? » demanda l'infirmière, le tirant brutalement de ses pensées.

Il vérifia son portable et grimaça. Oui, Taiga devait passer cet après-midi... Normalement il aurait dû s'en réjouir, bien sûr, mais sa vie n'avait absolument plus rien de 'normal'.

« Si c'est le cas, reprit l'infirmière, vous devriez penser à vous lever... Et à vous habiller... Vous verrez, ça aide. Enfin, si vous en avez l'énergie, bien sûr. C'est votre petit ami qui vient ? »

Elle le savait parce qu'il avait fait la grimace. Elle commençait à bien le connaître.

« Vous devriez même prendre une douche, alors. »

Il se mura dans le silence, mais elle se contenta de sourire.

« Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'un truc », lança-t-elle avant de sortir.

Son regard tomba sur son petit-déjeuner, dont il se détourna, dégoûté, et il changea de musique sur son ordinateur. Il passa à un morceau de Three Days Grace, et laissa retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l'envahir, recouvrant les pensées parasites trop bruyantes.

_On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough?  
Wake me up  
I'm living a nightmare_

II

À quelques kilomètres de là, Kagami se réveillait lui aussi en musique, mais pas tout à fait dans le même état d'esprit. Il avait pris une décision la veille. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir, et après quelques heures de sommeil, il se sentait plus sûr de lui que jamais. Si la plupart de ses matins lui paraissaient mélancoliques, celui-ci se teintait d'une combativité qui faisait du bien à ressentir. La musique de My Darkest Days envahit son appartement tandis qu'il s'attelait énergiquement à préparer son petit-déjeuner.

_It's worth defending  
A tiny glimpse of what it would take  
To make us better yet_

_It's gone on  
For too long  
And this is it_

_So take a look into my eyes one last time  
So we never forget  
The way we were before  
When we came alive at the moment we met  
This is still worth fighting for  
A love that wants to live  
I'll give you all I've got to give_

Quand son repas fut prêt, il se posa au comptoir de sa cuisine pour manger et prit son portable pour envoyer un message à Kuroko.

_« Est-ce qu'on peut se voir aujourd'hui ? J'ai un service à te demander. »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Ces temps-ci, Kuroko et lui se voyaient plusieurs fois par semaine en dépit de leurs emplois du temps chargés. Kuroko travaillait comme psychologue dans un foyer à destination de jeunes en difficulté et son métier l'absorbait beaucoup, mais il savait toujours se rendre disponible pour lui.

_« Vers 16h, ça te va ? »_

_« Parfait. Je passerai à ton boulot. »_

Kagami avala son petit-déjeuner en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, puis passa sous la douche avant de rassembler quelques affaires et de partir pour le gymnase, son sac de sport sur l'épaule, le casque sur les oreilles. La musique l'aidait toujours à canaliser ses émotions et à se concentrer. Avec la musique, il se mettait dans une sorte de bulle et ça lui permettait de faire la transition entre deux moments de la journée, et en l'occurrence, à se préparer à celle qui l'attendait.

Ce fut donc gonflé à bloc qu'il arriva à l'heure pour son entraînement quotidien, prêt à en découdre avec ses coéquipiers. Et puis, pour ce qu'il avait en tête, il avait besoin d'une bonne dose de courage, et si la musique l'aidait à se concentrer et à se canaliser, le sport éveillait toujours en lui des ressources insoupçonnées. Il travailla assidûment toute la matinée, se vidant la tête et épuisant le trop plein d'énergie accumulé dans son corps. À l'heure du déjeuner, il se sentait pratiquement comme neuf. Puis, il rentra chez lui et se prépara à aller rendre visite à Aomine. Ce n'était jamais un moment facile, même si ça ne serait plus jamais aussi difficile que la première fois qu'il s'était rendu à l'hôpital. Ce jour-là, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait reçu un appel paniqué de Momoi. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer. Avait-il été surpris ? Pas vraiment, et c'était ça qui avait été le plus horrible. Il avait instantanément culpabilisé, envahi de pensées du style « t'aurais dû le voir venir » et « où t'étais pendant tout ce temps ? ». Comme s'il avait bêtement attendu que l'irréparable se produise. Et même s'il savait que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples, cette culpabilité s'était accrochée à lui depuis. Il avait voulu partir immédiatement pour Osaka, mais Momoi lui avait dit qu'Aomine ne pouvait pas recevoir de visites. Ça avait duré une semaine entière comme ça, où il avait dû ronger son frein en essayant de ne pas céder à l'angoisse. Puis, Aomine avait été transféré à Tokyo et Kagami avait tout lâché pour aller le voir. Il se rappelait la façon dont Daiki avait détourné le regard presque aussitôt qu'il était entré dans sa chambre, pour ne plus fixer que la fenêtre pendant quasiment toute la durée de sa visite. Kagami n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes et Aomine ne le regardait même pas. Il ne lui avait presque pas parlé, non plus. Et Kagami n'avait même pas osé le toucher ! Il était reparti en tremblant et en se sentant comme la pire personne que la Terre avait jamais porté. Après, il en avait longuement parlé avec Kuroko, et il avait réussi à prendre un peu de recul. Il se souvenait des mots de son ami : « Moi, je suis déjà surpris qu'il ait simplement accepté de te voir. Je pense que ça veut dire beaucoup. » Kagami avait perdu de nombreuses heures de sommeil à réfléchir à ces mots. Et il avait finalement compris qu'Aomine s'était retrouvé dans la pire situation qu'il pouvait envisager, cédant à ce qu'il considérait comme sa plus grande faiblesse, et qu'il avait toujours avec tant de constance refusé de partager avec lui, parce que ça lui faisait honte, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser, sans réaliser que c'était par cette attitude qu'il lui faisait le plus de mal. Ça ne servait à rien de le lui reprocher, et il était trop tard – ou trop tôt, selon le point de vue – pour l'aider à changer. Aomine ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il n'avait pas refusé de le voir. Kuroko avait raison. Ça voulait dire beaucoup, surtout quand Kagami repensait à toutes les fois où il l'avait fait par le passé.

Alors il s'était accroché, et les fois suivantes avaient été un tout petit peu plus faciles. Aomine ne lui parlait jamais beaucoup, mais Kagami pouvait le toucher, et même s'il faisait la majeure partie de la conversation, au moins le brun l'écoutait. Ça ne lui suffisait pas, bien évidemment, c'était douloureux, et à chaque fois il ressortait de l'hôpital avec les tripes nouées et la gorge sèche, mais c'était sa vie maintenant, c'était ça qu'il devait affronter, et il ne comptait pas se défiler. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de faire s'éterniser la situation.

Avec ces pensées en tête, il effectua le trajet devenu routinier jusqu'à l'hôpital, puis traversa les couloirs tristes et froids jusqu'à la chambre d'Aomine.

III

Comme d'habitude, il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra. Assez souvent quand il venait – et quelle que soit l'heure de la journée – Aomine dormait, mais pas aujourd'hui. Assez souvent aussi, il oubliait qu'il devait venir... mais pas aujourd'hui. Apparemment, il l'attendait.

« Hey, love, fit Kagami en s'approchant.

— Hey. »

Parce qu'il n'était pas dans un _trop_ mauvais jour, Aomine avait écouté les conseils de l'infirmière, et s'était lavé et habillé. Certes, tous les jours étaient des mauvais jours, mais certaines fois, simplement sortir du lit se révélait inenvisageable, sans parler de prendre une douche... Alors c'était une minuscule victoire, pas le genre dont il allait se vanter. Toute sa vie avait rétréci comme une peau de chagrin, et il ne lui restait plus que des choses minuscules. De minuscules espoirs, de minuscules satisfactions, de minuscules désirs. Alors, ce genre de victoire, il préférait les garder pour lui et son monde en miniature.

Kagami s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de lui, près de la fenêtre, se pencha pour prendre sa main dans les siennes, et lui sourit doucement.

« Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? »

Aomine haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Moins mal qu'hier. »

Kagami avait appris à se satisfaire de ce genre de réponse, et même à les considérer comme positives. Lui aussi devait partager le monde en miniature d'Aomine quand il était avec lui. C'était le prix à payer pour rester à ses côtés.

Au début, il s'était très souvent demandé à quel point il pouvait lui parler de sa vie... Devait-il raconter ses matchs, lui parler de l'évolution de sa carrière ? C'était tout ce à quoi Aomine avait renoncé. Ça ne pouvait pas lui apporter quoi que ce soit de bon, si ? Et puis, il s'était aperçu qu'Aomine semblait l'écouter avec plus d'attention quand il parlait basket. Parfois, un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il évoquait un grand moment de jeu ou une victoire durement arrachée, et un soupçon de vie renaissait dans ses yeux désormais si sombres.

Aujourd'hui, Kagami n'avait rien de particulier à lui raconter, mais il lui proposa d'allumer la télé.

« Les Lakers contre les Celtics, ça te tente ? Les Lakers jouent à domicile, et ils partent favoris pour cette saison. »

Aomine regarda son homme et acquiesça sans rien dire. Il avait renoncé à empêcher Kagami de se soucier de lui et d'essayer de lui remonter le moral. Il savait que c'était en le faisant qu'il avait provoqué un éloignement délétère quand ils étaient adolescents. Et de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de lutter contre l'énergie solaire de Kagami, qui en plus aujourd'hui semblait particulièrement intense.

« Il s'est passé un truc ? » demanda-t-il.

Kagami lui lança un regard surpris.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ?

— Je sais pas... T'as l'air... particulièrement en forme.

— Et j'ai besoin d'une raison ?! Je suis avec mon petit ami et on va regarder un match épique, c'est déjà pas mal. »

_Ton petit ami en dépression qui n'a plus rien d'autre à t'offrir que de la peine et des angoisses._

Aomine songea à noter cette pensée sur le carnet pour le psy, mais ne trouva pas la volonté de le faire. Ce genre de pensée en entraînait toujours d'autres semblables, et ça se mettait à proliférer dans sa tête comme une horde de cafards. Il ne savait pas les repousser, mais les médicaments l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la spirale psychique qui habituellement finissait par le réduire en charpie. Ça aussi, c'était l'une de ses minuscles victoires.

Kagami décala son fauteuil pour se placer à côté d'Aomine et alluma la télé. Il lui payait l'abonnement au câble pour qu'il puisse regarder le basket, mais il ignorait si le brun le faisait quand il n'était pas là. Aomine ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie quotidienne à l'hôpital, alors pour en savoir plus, il devait s'adresser au personnel soignant. Il aurait aimé qu'Aomine parle de lui-même, mais il ne pouvait pas l'y forcer, alors il s'armait de patience, il se disait des trucs du genre « chaque chose en son temps », et ensuite il se demandait quelle quantité de temps ça faisait au juste.

Il repoussa ces pensées déprimantes et se concentra sur le match qui commençait, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil au brun pour s'assurer qu'il suivait.

Aomine remarquait les regards que lui lançait son homme et dans des circonstances normales il s'en serait irrité, mais là, il se contentait de les ignorer. Ce n'était pas comme si Kagami s'inquiétait pour rien. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas le rassurer, car oui, il avait perdu même ce pouvoir-là. Dans son monde en miniature, la capacité d'action et d'influence sur la réalité et les gens qui la peuplaient était également minuscule. Il y avait une chose qu'il était en mesure de faire pour le temps présent, cependant, et c'était de regarder le match. Alors il regarda le match, avec le même sentiment étrange que ça éveillait à chaque fois. Une sorte de nostalgie mélancolique, mêlée à un regret plus poignant, mais aussi une forme de joie voilée, presque imperceptible. Et, pendant qu'il se concentrait sur le basket, il ne pensait à rien d'autre, et c'était encore l'un des rares divertissements qui réussissaient à l'absorber complètement. Il en oubliait presque où il se trouvait et pourquoi il s'y trouvait. Il y parvint cette fois aussi, malgré les coups d'œil de Kagami.

Celui-ci cessa d'ailleurs bientôt d'observer le brun, car le match était aussi épique qu'il l'avait espéré. Décidément, la NBA ça faisait vraiment rêver... Non que les équipes asiatiques ne disposent pas de bons basketteurs, mais la plupart d'entre eux jouaient en NBA, justement...

« Ah putain ! Ils l'ont pas vue venir, celle-là ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain après un panier particulièrement audacieux de la part des Lakers.

Il se figea, conscient d'avoir un peu trop crié compte tenu de l'environnement où il se trouvait, et jeta un coup d'œil à Aomine. Qui lui souriait. Pratiquement un _vrai_ sourire. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il rougit.

« Désolé j'm'emballe... »

Aomine ne dit rien, mais tendit le bras et posa sa main sur la sienne, avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Kagami tressaillit et sentit comme un con les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Parce que c'était la première fois depuis deux mois que Daiki le touchait de sa propre initiative... Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes, sourit à son homme et reporta son attention sur la télévision. Et désormais, il ne se priva pas de commenter haut et fort chaque belle action, à tel point que l'infirmière finit par passer la tête par la porte pour demander qui gagnait.

« Les Lakers, of course ! s'enthousiasma Kagami.

— Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas un fan des Celtics, vous, Daiki ?

— Si... Mais Taiga et moi on n'est jamais d'accord sur rien...

— Je vois ça », sourit l'infirmière, avant de s'en retourner à son boulot.

Ils se replongèrent dans le match, Kagami tout heureux, et Aomine un rien soulagé, apaisé. Il se sentait presque imperceptiblement plus léger en comparaison au moment où Kagami était entré dans la pièce. Il appréhendait toujours les visites de son homme, si bien que parfois ça lui gâchait le plaisir qu'il avait malgré tout à le voir. Il n'aimait pas qu'il le voit comme ça, il se sentait frustré et impuissant de ne pas pouvoir changer sa situation ni son état d'esprit. Alors il parlait peu, et se disait qu'un jour peut-être ça irait mieux. Il évitait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le psy lui disait de gérer un jour après l'autre, et ça, au moins, c'était un conseil qu'il appliquait scrupuleusement. De toute façon, il aurait probablement été incapable de procéder autrement, puisque passé et futur ne faisaient plus vraiment partie de sa vie...

Pour Kagami, c'était très différent. Il évitait de se tourner vers le passé, gérait comme il le pouvait le présent, mais pensait énormément au futur. Et en ce qui concernait leur relation, il la voyait comme une continuité, et chaque micro-événement comptait pour la ligne de progression qu'il voulait voir se tracer depuis la première fois qu'il était entré dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Et ce sourire, cette main sur la sienne... Ça avait carrément fait décoller ses prévisions et boosté son optimisme. Il savait bien que le plus dur restait probablement à faire... Mais au stade où ils en étaient, lui aussi comptabilisait les minuscules victoires, même si lui aussi, il les gardait pour lui.

Le match se termina et Kagami se leva pour partir. Il avait quelque d'important à faire aujourd'hui.

« Je reviens très vite », dit-il à Aomine.

Il se mordit la lèvre, incertain tout à coup. Il avait envie de lui promettre qu'il reviendrait avec de bonnes nouvelles, mais il n'en savait foutre rien, en fait. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'Aomine refuserait tout net. Celui-ci le regarda avec une ombre de perplexité.

« Si t'as un truc à dire... dis-le. »

Kagami secoua la tête.

« Nan, c'est rien. Repose-toi, love. Je pense à toi tout le temps. »

Aomine grimaça légèrement, mais ne répondit pas. Kagami se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis s'enfuit pratiquement de la chambre.

Aomine fixa la porte en se demandant ce que le tigre avait en tête. Ça l'inquiéterait presque, mais... L'épuisement le rattrapait. Il éteignit la télévision et remit son pyjama pour retourner sous les draps. Il ferma les yeux. Cependant, sous ses paupières cette fois il n'y avait pas ce vide noir et silencieux, peuplé seulement des spectres de ses pensées, mais un match de basket. Et il s'endormit rapidement.

Kagami sortit du bâtiment et trouva la lumière du jour presque aveuglante, comme si l'hôpital se trouvait dans une autre dimension plus sombre et plus silencieuse, où tout n'était qu'à moitié vivant. Il accueillit avec bonheur la fébrilité de la ville, se colla le casque sur les oreilles et se mit à courir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello à tous !**

**Bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre ! C'est le moment de découvrir ce que Kagami avait en tête...**

**Shadow : Merci pour ta dernière review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : Break on through**

_Do we always gotta cry?  
Do we always gotta live inside a lie  
Life is just a blast  
It's movin really fast  
You better stay on top  
Or life will kick you in the ass_

Limp Bizkit, _Take A Look Around_

I

Les deux amis se reculèrent et contemplèrent l'écran d'ordinateur. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils bossaient sur ce que Kagami avait demandé à Kuroko la veille. Une demande qui impliquait des mots... Des mots rédigés... Et le tigre ne brillait pas vraiment par son expression écrite, alors le concours du petit fantôme lui avait été précieux.

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Kagami-kun ? »

Kagami jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui l'observait avec sa neutralité habituelle, mais avec une imperceptible nuance d'inquiétude dans ses grands yeux clairs. Il hocha la tête.

« On ne peut plus sûr, confirma-t-il.

— Et tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler à Aomine avant ?

— Non. Il a sacrifié sa carrière pour moi. Tu crois qu'il va me laisser prendre des risques avec la mienne ?

— C'est aussi un risque personnel, lui fit remarquer Kuroko. Tu sais que ça peut rapidement prendre de l'ampleur.

— Je sais. J'ai pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Ma décision est prise.

— D'accord. Tu sais qu'on te soutiendra tous, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Merci. »

Kagami relut son message une dernière fois et cliqua pour publier avant de se mettre à s'angoisser et de changer d'avis. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était adepte des réseaux sociaux, mais son statut de membre de l'équipe nationale de basket lui octroyait tout de même une petite notoriété... Son message serait entendu, il n'avait guère de doute là-dessus, et c'était bien ça qui l'effrayait.

Une fois publiés, ses mots lui parurent différents, presque comme s'il lisait la prose d'un autre. Il en pensait toujours chaque ligne et il ne regrettait rien, mais à présent que c'était fait, il avait une étrange sensation d'irréalité. Peut-être parce que ce qu'il avait écrit ici était définitif : plus de retour en arrière possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce post allait changer sa vie.

_« Je quitte l'équipe nationale de basket. C'est une décision personnelle, mais les raisons qui m'y ont poussé ne concernent malheureusement pas que moi. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rendre publiques certaines informations personnelles afin, peut-être, d'apporter ma contribution à un changement positif pour notre société et surtout pour les gens qui y vivent._

_La raison pour laquelle je me vois forcé de quitter l'équipe est mon orientation sexuelle. Certains d'entre vous l'ignorent peut-être, mais il existe des contrats dans le sport de haut niveau qui interdisent l'homosexualité. C'était le cas du mien. Bien entendu, personne ne peut vous empêcher d'aimer qui vous aimez, mais on peut vous interdire de l'exprimer, de le montrer, de le vivre, en somme. J'ai dû faire un choix entre ma vie personnelle et ma carrière. Or, ce choix a détruit mon couple, et plus particulièrement la personne que j'aime._

_Personne ne devrait être confronté à un tel choix. Et personne ne devrait être poussé à la dépression à cause de son orientation sexuelle. Faut-il rappeler que ce que nous sommes et nous faisons n'est ni illégal, ni même immoral ? Nous sommes des adultes consentants et nous nous aimons, et pourtant nous sommes forcés de nous en justifier en permanence, voire de choisir entre l'amour et la carrière de nos rêves, comme cela nous est arrivé. Aucun pays libre digne de ce nom ne devrait fermer les yeux sur de telles réalités._

_J'ai fermé les yeux. J'ai attendu qu'il soit trop tard et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'on me demandait non pas de faire des compromis, mais de me sacrifier, et de sacrifier la personne que j'aime en même temps. Aujourd'hui, je réalise qu'un tel sacrifice est inacceptable, et qu'on ne devrait pas l'exiger de qui que ce soit._

_C'est pourquoi je m'adresse aussi à la NBA avec qui je suis actuellement en négociation. Je vous prie de considérer votre point de vue sur la question. Car je ne me cacherai plus, je ne mènerai plus ma carrière au détriment de la personne que j'aime. Il vous faudra décider si le sport est plus important que de savoir avec qui je passe mes nuits. Je ne négocierai pas sur ce point, et je souhaite prendre à témoin le plus de personnes possibles, car je crois qu'il est temps pour le milieu du sport d'assumer pleinement ses positions, quelles qu'elles soient._

_Avant de me quitter, la personne que j'aime m'a demandé de continuer à me battre. Pour nous, mais aussi pour les gens comme nous. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi un communiqué public. Pour lui, pour moi, pour les gens comme nous. »_

Il ferma son navigateur et soupira. À présent... advienne que pourra. Il pouvait enfin dire à Aomine que plusieurs clubs de NBA lui avaient proposé des contrats, et si tout se passait bien... Il partirait d'ici peu aux États-Unis, et il emmènerait Aomine avec lui. Et si ça ne se passait pas bien... Il se produirait sans doute un scénario identique... excepté qu'ils se réinventeraient une autre vie aux USA, basket ou pas basket. Les choses étaient allées trop loin, et il était resté passif trop longtemps.

À présent que la bombe était lâchée, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. Il avait mis au courant tous ses amis qui lui avaient promis qu'ils relaieraient l'info, même ceux à qui ça pourrait porter directement préjudice, comme Ryota qui évoluait aussi dans le milieu du basket pro, et qui avait également reçu des propositions de la NBA. Il leur avait demandé de ne pas en parler à Aomine. Il voulait être le premier à le lui dire. Et à affronter les conséquences.

II

La lumière était clémente aujourd'hui. Douce comme un souvenir, une rêverie sans attache. Et des souvenirs, c'était ça qu'Aomine avait dans la tête aujourd'hui. Quelque chose dans l'air, une tiédeur annonçant le printemps, un fugitif parfum de fleurs, un je-ne-sais-quoi lui avait apporté la douceur nécessaire pour changer la tristesse paralysante qui l'habitait désormais en fugace mélancolie. Il avait vingt-et-un-ans et pourtant, il se sentait usé, délavé comme une fringue trop souvent passée à la machine. Oui, il était fatigué, terriblement fatigué, et ce mal lui minait le corps autant que l'esprit. Mais au moins aujourd'hui, il se permettait de rêvasser un peu et parvenait même à se rappeler que la vie n'avait pas toujours été aussi sombre, glaciale et hostile qu'elle lui paraissait aujourd'hui. Il se rappelait l'époque où Satsu et lui squattaient le toit du lycée à chaque pause de midi, allongés sur le sol chaud à regarder les nuages défiler. Il réalisa à quel point le ciel lui manquait. Pas un ciel encadré par une fenêtre, pas un ciel entravé par des arbres et des bâtiments comme dans le parc de l'hôpital. Un ciel vaste à y tomber. Et ce matin-là, en contemplant l'azur mêlé de gris et d'or, il éprouva le désir poignant, presque douloureux, de retrouver la paix qui baignait ces moments de leur adolescence. Est-ce qu'il avait gâché sa vie avant même de l'avoir vraiment commencée ? Parfois il se posait la question, car lorsqu'il contemplait le ciel encadré par sa fenêtre, il lui semblait que tout ce qui existait derrière la vitre se passait très loin de lui, tandis qu'il demeurait un spectateur infirme, prisonnier de sa propre nostalgie, de la pesanteur de ses regrets, de ses remords, en attendant que l'hiver s'achève enfin.

Les coups frappés à sa porte brisèrent le calme relatif de sa rêverie. Le froid oublié pendant quelques instants précieux se referma sur lui. Un frisson lancinant parcourut son échine et ses tripes se nouèrent comme si elles faisaient plusieurs tours sur elles-mêmes.

Kagami apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et Aomine comprit immédiatement à son expression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il le regarda traverser la pièce et prendre place sur le fauteuil face à lui. Comme ils ne se parlaient plus tant que ça ces temps-ci, Aomine avait pris l'habitude de lire sur son visage de la même façon qu'il contemplait les caprices de la météo par la fenêtre... Et il s'alarma en décelant dans ses yeux un mélange d'inquiétude, d'espoir, de fierté et de... culpabilité ?

« Il se passe quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Kagami baissa les yeux, un peu prostré sur son fauteuil, penché en avant.

Aomine s'alarma encore plus.

« Dis-moi », exigea-t-il.

Kagami haussa les épaules.

« J'ai fait mon coming-out. Officiel. »

Aomine l'observa, incrédule.

« Comment ça, 'officiel' ?!

— Genre, sur les réseaux sociaux. En demandant à tout le monde de transmettre. Et en m'adressant à la NBA... qui m'a proposé plusieurs contrats il y a quelques semaines. »

Le visage d'Aomine prit une couleur cendre.

« Mais... bordel qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

— J'en ai marre, Dai. Je peux plus continuer comme ça. Je veux vraiment aller en NBA... Mais pas comme ça. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi, tu comprends ? »

Aomine le fixa, incrédule.

« Faire ta vie avec moi ? répéta-t-il. T'as vu où je suis ?!

— Et tu y es resté assez longtemps. Je sais que je suis pas psy, ok ? Mais je te connais. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin d'un nouveau départ. NBA ou pas... J'envisage de partir aux États-Unis quoi qu'il en soit. Avec toi. »

Aomine continua de le dévisager, sans savoir quoi dire, sans même savoir ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait vraiment.

« Dis-moi ce que toi, tu veux, souffla Kagami en constatant son désarroi.

— Je veux... me sentir vivant à nouveau...

— Alors viens avec moi. Fais-moi confiance une dernière fois, Daiki. »

Aomine l'observa longtemps, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. Son cœur martelait contre ses côtes. Il avait peur. Il se sentait perdu.

« Je... Je sais pas, Taiga...

— Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. Laisse-moi décider, cette fois-ci. »

Son ton était presque suppliant.

« Mais, Taiga, même si j'étais sûr de ce que je voulais, je sais pas si je _pourrai_, tu comprends ?

— Tu pourras, parce que ce coup-ci, tu vas te reposer sur moi. Cette fois, tu vas pas faire semblant d'ignorer ce qui va pas, tu vas pas te forcer à aller de l'avant. T'iras à ton rythme et moi au tien.

— Non. Je veux pas te demander ça. C'est trop lourd à porter, Taiga. Tu vas réussir qu'à te rendre malheureux...

— Parce que j'ai été super heureux tu crois ces derniers mois ? Franchement, Dai... Je vois pas trop comment faire pire que ce qu'on a déjà vécu. Je te l'ai dit : j'en ai marre. Pour moi, le moment est venu de prendre des risques, tu comprends ? J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça, tu vois. C'est pas impulsif de ma part, là, ok ? Je vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, évidemment... Mais je veux que tu comprennes que j'attends pas de toi que ça aille mieux parce que j'aurais décidé qu'on doit prendre un nouveau départ. Si tu vas mal... alors on doit tous les deux apprendre à vivre avec ça. C'est tout. Je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est pas si simple et tout ça... En attendant, on n'a jamais vraiment essayé non plus. On a plutôt essayé de mettre la poussière sous le tapis. Et ça aussi, j'en ai marre. »

Aomine se tut, les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement.

« Je sais que ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup, reprit Kagami. Juste... penses-y. Je reviens te voir demain, ok ? »

Le brun hocha la tête sans répondre. Kagami se leva, posa un baiser dans ses cheveux, hésita un instant, puis s'en alla.

Laissé seul, Aomine essaya de clarifier son esprit, mais ses pensées s'y enchevêtraient de façon inextricable. Cela faisait un moment que l'idée que Kagami reparte tôt ou tard aux États-Unis lui traînait dans le coin de la tête, mais jamais il n'aurait envisagé que ce soit dans de telles circonstances, ni qu'il prenne de tels risques. Et en plus, il voulait qu'il vienne avec lui... Aomine avait envie de quitter l'hôpital, mais l'idée le terrifiait également. Il ne se sentait pas capable de reprendre une vie « normale ». Et saurait-il faire ce que lui demandait Kagami, et qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à faire jusqu'ici ? Se reposer sur lui ?

Il devait admettre que l'idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi déplaisante qu'autrefois. Kagami avait raison, ils avaient déjà essayé pas mal de choses qui n'avaient pas fonctionné. Lâche prise et laisser Kagami l'aider n'en faisait pas partie.

Et pourtant, il continuait à penser qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille. Il entendit Kagami dans sa tête lui répondre qu'il ne le lui demandait pas, puisque c'était lui qui proposait. Et pourtant, ça n'allégeait pas son cœur pour autant... Il savait bien, au fond, que Kagami avait raison : le moment était venu de prendre des risques pour que les choses changent. Mais si cette fois ça ne marchait pas... Il doutait de pouvoir jamais se le pardonner.

III

« Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Kuroko qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'hôpital.

— Mieux que ce que j'imaginais... Il n'a pas tout refusé en bloc et il ne s'est pas énervé.

— En même temps, tu l'as vu s'énerver récemment ? observa Kuroko.

— Merci de ton soutien... » grogna Kagami. Il réfléchit. « Je crois pas que ça le mette en colère... Je crois qu'il a peur, et je pense que je comprends pourquoi. Mais je sais que je vais réussir à le convaincre ! Et si je me plante... j'en assumerai toute la responsabilité.

— Il ne sera pas d'accord avec ça. »

Suivi par Kuroko, Kagami se mit à marcher, les sourcils froncés, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Ouais... soupira-t-il au bout d'un moment. T'as raison... Faut qu'on prenne cette décision à deux. Mais j'ai peur qu'il arrive pas à la prendre...

— S'il pense que c'est la bonne, il la prendra, qu'il ait peur ou non. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que contrairement à ce qu'il croit, il ne manque pas de courage. Laisse-lui un peu de temps. »

Kagami acquiesça, le visage tendu et crispé d'inquiétude. Autant depuis la veille il débordait d'énergie, autant maintenant qu'il avait fait et dit ce qui était nécessaire... Toute la tension retombait et l'épuisement le submergeait. Kuroko ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Kagami-kun.

— Ouais... »

Kagami s'arrêta et regarda son ami.

« Merci pour ton aide. J'y serais pas arrivé sans toi. »

Un imperceptible sourire éclaira le visage de Kuroko.

« Oh, si, tu t'en serais sorti... C'est juste que personne n'aurait rien compris à ton message. »

Kagami secoua la tête, pas vraiment vexé, mais juste pour montrer sa désapprobation.

« C'est ça, fous-toi de moi. Bon ok, je rentre. On se reparle très vite.

— À bientôt, Kagami-kun. »

Kagami hocha la tête et partit dans sa propre direction. Dès qu'il vit passer un taxi, il lui fit signe. Une fois installé sur la banquette arrière, il soupira profondément et se prit le visage dans les mains. Et il réalisa tout à coup que le plus angoissé des deux aujourd'hui n'était probablement pas Aomine. Il avait mis tant d'émotions de côté, ignoré tant d'appréhensions et d'incertitudes pour aller au bout de la mission qu'il s'était fixée que maintenant, tout ce qu'il avait refoulé le rattrapait.

Il rentra chez lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, et dès que la porte fut refermée et verrouillée, il alla se chercher une bière au frigo et mit de la musique dans les enceintes, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé. Il ne tarda pas à s'enfouir sous un plaid, parcouru de frissons. Et merde... il avait poussé ses limites un peu plus qu'il ne le croyait. Maintenant, c'était le craquage total. Il posa le front contre ses genoux et laissa les larmes couler, le poing crispé sur sa bière.

« Et merde... » murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il ne doutait pas, et pourtant il était terrifié comme un gosse, et toute la solitude et le chagrin accumulés le laissaient vide et vulnérable. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant précis pour sentir Aomine le serrer dans ses bras. N'importe quoi.

Mais il restait seul, et il n'y avait que la musique pour lui tenir compagnie, emplir le silence, tenir à distance cette solitude écrasante qui avait envahi son existence. Il n'avait que lui-même, la musique et cette foutue bière pour tenir le coup et traverser une autre soirée, en entretenant l'espoir que toute sa vie ne serait pas à l'image de ces moments-là. C'était pourquoi il avait pris ces décisions. Il ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus vivre cette vie-là. Il était prêt à tout pour ça.

* * *

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, les lumières éteintes, Aomine se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, mais il lui était impossible de s'apaiser, encore moins de trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que Kagami lui avait dit cette après-midi. Il lui avait demandé d'y réfléchir... Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les pensées fusaient dans son esprit, oui, mais elles n'avaient aucune forme définie. C'étaient comme des bouts d'idées qui se télescopaient les unes les autres, sans qu'aucune structure cohérente ne puisse émerger. Il tournait en rond comme un poisson qui se cogne contre les bords lisses de son bocal. Il détestait tellement cette sensation... Prisonnier... de ses propres émotions ? De son propre esprit aussi. Il voulait juste respirer... se poser et juste regarder le ciel. Les mêmes pensées revenaient encore et encore. Lui qui ne désirait presque plus rien... Peut-être devait-il se fier aux désirs qui lui restaient et qui le hantaient un soir comme celui-ci, noir, glacial et vide, sans un bruit, sans personne, sans échappatoire... Sans issue, non, à part cette image floue qui naissait dans sa tête quand il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Kagami. Partir d'ici... tout recommencer ailleurs ? Et si c'était vraiment possible, après tout ?

Il s'accrocha à cette pensée. Pour la rendre réelle, il n'avait qu'un tout petit mot à dire, un mot de rien de tout et pourtant le plus difficile de tous...

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un « oui » muet.

La tension dans sa poitrine se relâcha brusquement, lui donnant l'impression qu'on venait de lui ôter un poids énorme. Il inspira profondément.

« Oui », répéta-t-il dans un murmure, comme pour s'habituer à la consonance de cette unique syllabe pleine de promesses.

Et avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis, il prit son portable et envoya un message à Kagami.

« C'est oui. Je viens avec toi. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello à tous !**

**Comme souvent ça a pris du temps... Mais au final il ne m'a fallu que deux grosses et intenses sessions d'écriture pour mettre au point ce chapitre. J'imagine qu'entre les aléas de la vie, les autres projets et ma propre progression personnelle, prendre le temps est parfois indispensable.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : You Make Me Real**

_I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim_

Bring Me The Horizon, _Can You Feel My Heart_

I

Ce matin-là, le soleil pénétrait à flots dans sa chambre, et Kagami se réveilla avec une curieuse sensation d'irréalité. Il n'avait pas tiré les stores la veille, vu qu'il avait fini par s'effondrer un peu avant l'aurore, au terme d'une longue nuit d'agitation et d'insomnie. Le message d'Aomine l'avait rempli de joie, mais il avait également rendu les choses plus concrètes. Après l'avoir lu, il avait coupé son téléphone et n'avait pas allumé son ordinateur de la soirée pour éviter la tentation de vérifier toutes les deux minutes s'il avait reçu des réponses à sa publication.

Aussi, ce matin, le stress l'envahit à l'idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir en se connectant à Internet. Est-ce que ça avait fonctionné ? Allait-il recevoir du soutien ou un tombereau de haine ? Probablement les deux, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, se rappela-t-il. Le plus important, c'était la réponse de la NBA. Son message rencontrerait-il un écho ou bien de l'indifférence ? Il connaissait sa valeur en tant que basketteur, suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était bon, mais pas irremplaçable. Il en avait parfaitement conscience en prenant cette décision qui pouvait potentiellement mettre un terme à sa carrière, et pourtant en dépit de son stress intense ce matin, il ne regrettait rien. Comme il l'avait expliqué la veille à Aomine, plus rien ne valait la peine à ses yeux qu'il se gâche l'existence ainsi, et surtout rien ne justifiait qu'il laisse Aomine derrière lui, comme s'il appartenait à un passé révolu. Non, il aimait toujours cet homme-là, plus que jamais, et il savait au fond de lui que si les choses devaient en arriver là, il trouverait d'autres moyens de s'épanouir dans sa vie qu'une carrière de basketteur professionnel. Un an auparavant, quand ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux, il n'était pas prêt, et Aomine l'avait bien compris. Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé et sa détermination, forgée par les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées, ne souffrirait plus les sacrifices et les compromis auxquels il avait consenti jusque là.

Pour se préparer à affronter la suite des événements, il lança du Rammstein à plein volume et partit prendre sa douche en laissant la porte grande ouverte pour profiter de la musique. Après quoi, toujours au son des guitares enragées, il prépara un solide petit-déjeuner qu'il engloutit comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours. Enfin, il se posa devant son ordinateur portable, faisant craquer ses jointures comme s'il se préparait à entrer sur le ring, et alluma l'appareil.

Il y avait des centaines de réponses, like, retweets.

Sa première réaction fut de penser qu'il aurait dû appeler Kuroko pour l'aider à faire le tri.

Puis, son regard tomba sur l'évidence : un message de la direction de la NBA.

Il eut un frisson et se mit à suer à grosses gouttes.

D'un coup, il n'avait plus envie de lire ce message.

Il s'engueula lui-même en grommelant – une sale habitude qu'il avait contractée auprès d'Aomine – et se força à ouvrir les yeux pour lire cette fichue réponse.

Quand il eut terminé, il se prit le visage dans les mains et resta quelques minutes sans bouger, le cœur cognant contres ses côtes, oubliant pratiquement de respirer. Puis, il se leva, enfila une veste et ses chaussures, et quitta son appartement.

II

Aomine se réveilla quand l'infirmière entra dans sa chambre avec le petit-déjeuner. La veille au soir, il n'avait pas pris ses somnifères parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Résultat, lui non plus n'avait trouvé le sommeil que peu de temps avant l'aube.

Il n'aimait pas se réveiller au moment où elle venait. Elle était adorable et il s'entendait très bien avec elle, mais chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans cette chambre alors qu'il émergeait à peine, il avait l'impression de se faire surprendre dans un moment intime qu'il n'avait aucune envie de partager.

Il s'efforça néanmoins d'être poli, parce qu'il savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait partager son putain de quotidien avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Oui, parfois c'était dur de se rappeler qu'il avait encore une vie bien à lui, une vie en dehors de ces murs, une vie en dehors des rituels très codifiés de l'hôpital. Et pourtant il fallait qu'il s'y raccroche, parce que ce qu'il lui restait de santé mentale en dépendait.

Il était encore une personne à part entière, pas un patient à qui on faisait la conversation pour mieux lui faire avaler ses médicaments. Il devait absolulment y croire, car au moment où il cessait de s'agripper à cette idée, il sentait le gouffre de la folie s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Alors, ce matin comme tous les autres – ou presque – il parvint à faire preuve d'une politesse au moins élémentaire. Il prit ses médicaments et accepta son petit-déjeuner. Il alluma son ordinateur pour avoir de la musique, et délaissa son plateau-repas comme presque tous les matins aussi, parce que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'appétit aussi.

Mais somme toute, c'était un matin plutôt neutre. Dans son univers mental étriqué, il n'avait pas oublié la conversation avec Kagami la veille, simplement... Il l'avait rangée dans la catégorie des fantasmes. Il savait bien qu'elle avait eu lieu, il était juste incapable d'y croire. Il comprenait que ça s'était vraiment passé, mais ne pouvait pas en envisager les conséquences. Il avait l'impression que c'était éphémère, comme si Kagami n'avait jamais été réellement sérieux.

Il soupira, contemplant son plateau-repas avec suffisamment de dégoût pour que ça finisse par lui soulever le cœur, et détourna le regard pour contempler le ciel à la place. Là au moins, à travers les formes toujours changeantes des nuages, il trouvait paradoxalement un sentiment de continuité. Le ciel se métamorphosait en permanence, mais il restait toujours le ciel. Sa nature ne changeait pas. Alors que dans sa tête, chaque évolution de ses pensées ou de ses sentiments lui semblaient remettre en question ce qu'il continuait malgré tout à percevoir comme 'la réalité'. Il était épuisé de toujours chercher à remettre à sa place ce qui appartenait à ses pensées parasites et ce qu'on pouvait qualifier d'objectif, de faire un tri sans fin, un tri qu'il devait recommencer tous les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jour.

En bref, il ne savait plus, plus du tout, être raisonnable et sensé. Il avait perdu son chemin définitivement quelque part au cours de l'année précédente et depuis il errait dans les ténèbres, dévoré par ses propres pensées, égaré dans un labyrinthe qui lui avait bouffé toute son énergie et jusqu'à presque ses dernières étincelles de volonté.

_Presque._

C'était le mot-clé. Il n'avait pas encore abandonné, sans quoi il aurait déjà trouvé un moyen d'en finir. Ce 'presque' le torturait – souvent, il souhaitait juste qu'il n'existe plus, qu'il ne pointe plus jamais le bout de son nez pour ne pas prolonger encore et encore et encore la même lutte qui lui paraissait si vaine et qui lui drainait toutes ses forces au point de le laisser comme un fantôme dans sa propre vie... alors même qu'il n'aurait rien fait d'autre de la journée que de se lever pour affronter encore un autre jour.

Il en était là ce matin, à ressasser ses idées noires, sans même chercher à en sortir parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire que sa vie pouvait changer. L'espoir, c'était une saloperie, et présentement, il cherchait plutôt à s'en débarrasser. Il avait dit oui à Kagami la veille. Mais hier, c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, le monde était toujours aussi froid, le repas toujours aussi peu ragoûtant, le silence toujours aussi désagréable, les murs toujours aussi gris, et sa propre personne, toujours aussi difficile à supporter.

Et puis, une demi heure plus tard environ, on frappa à sa porte d'une façon qu'il reconnut sans le moindre doute. Il n'y avait que Kagami qui tapait ainsi deux coups brusques et secs. Or, il n'était pas censé recevoir de visites le matin. Son cœur s'emballa tout à coup. Il resta figé à contempler la porte grise, mais Kagami n'attendit pas sa réponse et fit irruption dans sa chambre.

III

« Salut Daiki... »

Kagami sentit sa voix et son sourire trembler quand il salua maladroitement son petit ami. Celui-ci, encore dans son lit, lui renvoya un regard perplexe et fatigué. Kagami détestait voir le voir aussi épuisé. À chaque fois, ça le faisait se sentir coupable même s'il savait bien que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Aomine se redressa dans son lit et chercha à lire sur le visage de son petit ami un indice pour expliquer sa présence matinale, mais il ne trouva que des traits tirés et une vague expression d'anxiété qui ne le rassura en rien.

« Salut Taiga... répondit-il doucement. Il s'est passé un truc ? »

Kagami s'avança jusqu'à son lit et s'assit au bord du matelas et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« J'ai eu des réponses à mon message... annonça-t-il presque timidement. Des tonnes de réponses, en fait. Mais le plus important... la NBA...

— Ils ont dit quoi ?! »

Kagami fixa Aomine sans chercher à dissimuler sa surprise. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu exprimer autant d'intensité dans une simple question. Il était inquiet, comprit-il. Et peut-être même un peu plus que ça. Aomine avait peur qu'il ait fichu sa carrière en l'air, et Kagami se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment joué gros, plus encore qu'il ne le pensait : car si la NBA avait refusé de le recruter, Aomine aurait trouvé un moyen de se le reprocher. Mais...

« Ils ont dit oui, Daiki. Tous les clubs avec qui j'étais en négociation sont ok pour m'engager. On part aux USA ! »

Aomine le fixa un long moment en silence. Il ne parvint pas à déterminer ce qu'il ressentait alors qu'il essayait de réfléchir aux implications de ce que venait de lui dire Kagami. Les émotions se bousculaient dans sa poitrine. Du soulagement, de savoir que la carrière de Kagami était sauve. De l'angoisse, à l'idée du saut dans l'inconnu qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. De l'admiration, pour le courage de son petit ami. Et du malaise, à l'idée qu'il l'ait fait pour lui.

« Je n'ai fait qu'honorer la promesse que je t'ai faite », déclara Kagami comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Aomine sut aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion. Il se rappela ce quai de gare enneigé et le sentiment de pesanteur qu'il avait alors éprouvé, comme si l'intérieur de son corps s'était changé en plomb. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il avait besoin de savoir que ce ne serait pas vain, besoin de savoir que Kagami ne s'effondrerait pas quand lui-même se sentait si proche de la rupture. _I want you to keep fighting. For me, for us, for people like us. _C'était ce qu'il avait demandé. Et c'était ce que Kagami avait fait.

Il releva les yeux vers Kagami, la gorge nouée, et pressa légèrement sa main dans la sienne.

« Merci... Taiga... »

Kagami lui sourit.

« Me remercie pas. Tu sais bien que je tiens toujours parole.

— Quand ?... demanda Aomine d'une voix hésitante.

— Dans quelques semaines. On a le temps de voir venir. Et j'espère que ça te laissera le temps de... te préparer. »

Aomine secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Me préparer ? J'pense pas que je serai jamais prêt pour ça, Taiga...

— Mais c'est toujours ce que tu veux ?

— Je veux plus être ici...

— Alors c'est un bon début. Tu me manques, Dai...

— Tu... tu me manques aussi... »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, refoulant les larmes qui lui emplissait les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'Aomine lui disait ça depuis qu'il était hospitalisé. Le brun n'avait jamais été très expressif sur ses émotions, et il avait d'ailleurs une fâcheuse tendance à les refouler. Kagami n'avait plus jamais douté, cependant, de son amour pour lui après qu'ils se soient remis ensemble. Cela dit, ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'entendre ses mots était profondément rassérénant. Il y avait toujours une part de lui qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si Aomine ne l'oubliait pas peu à peu, cloîtré dans cette chambre d'hôpital, seul avec ses démons. Il avait peur de le perdre, peur qu'il sombre trop profondément en lui-même pour se rappeler que le monde extérieur existait encore, que c'était aussi _son _monde, et que des gens qui l'aimaient l'y attendaient. Tout cela faisait partie des raisons qui l'avaient déterminé à prendre des décisions radicales. Aomine et lui n'avaient pas terminé leur route ensemble. En fait, avec tous les revers qu'ils avaient essuyés, ils l'avaient à peine commencée.

Il chassa son émotion pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Vu la fragilité d'Aomine, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Besoin de savoir qu'il était sûr de lui.

« Je t'avoue que j'en menais pas large quand j'ai écrit ce foutu message... » Il eut un petit rire embarrassé et reprit : « C'est Kuroko qui m'a aidé... Tu sais que je suis pas très doué pour les mots... »

Aomine tourna la tête vers lui et son regard se fit plus doux, presque tendre.

« J'aimerais lire ce message. »

Surpris par sa demande, Kagami y accéda néanmoins et le lui montra sur son téléphone portable. Il lui sembla qu'Aomine mit un temps infini à le lire, sourcils froncés, expression indéchiffrable. Finalement, le brun lâcha d'un ton neutre :

« Ça se voit que Tetsu t'a aidé à l'écrire. »

La tension se relâchant brusquement, Kagami éclata de rire.

« N'est-ce pas ?! Sans lui, mon petit coup d'éclat serait vite tombé dans les oubliettes d'Internet... »

Il reprit son sérieux en voyant le regard grave d'Aomine, et avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de poser une question, son petit ami déclara :

« C'était vraiment courageux de ta part. »

Il eut de nouveau la sensation qu'on lui cognait dans la poitrine, son cœur s'accélérant brusquement. Puis, Aomine poursuivit :

« T'as jamais lâché l'affaire, hein ? Même quand tout le monde te disait que t'avais aucune chance... T'es comme Tetsu, là-dessus... Ta détermination, ça a toujours été l'un des trucs que je préfère chez toi et je... je comptais là-dessus. »

Ça, c'était la manière Aomine de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Kagami avait appris à lire entre les lignes. Quand ils étaient adolescents, il prenait tout au premier degré et partait au quart de tour. Les années d'éloignement lui avaient mis du plomb dans la tête, mais par-dessus tout, celle qu'ils venaient de passer séparés malgré eux l'avait fait grandir.

« Et tu peux toujours compter sur moi, Dai. Maintenant plus que jamais. On arrête les conneries, d'accord ? »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un ton presque suppliant. Il guetta la réaction d'Aomine, qui le contemplait toujours de son regard orageux où se nichaient tant d'angoisses et de peines. Le brun hocha la tête.

« On peut... on peut essayer, en tout cas. »

Il eut un vague sourire qui donna l'impression à Kagami qu'il venait encore une fois de remporter la Coupe d'Asie.

Aomine regarda ce sourire et en apprécia la valeur, même s'il se sentait toujours déconnecté, loin de ses propres émotions. Cette impression récurrente que sa vie arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre, il la détestait. Il aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer pour changer ça. Il avait encore tant de choses à dire à Kagami, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il soit vraiment capable de formuler à part ce qu'il avait déjà dit. Il avait besoin de temps pour affronter ses propres émotions, leur donner couleur et forme, les définir assez pour y poser des mots et les transformer en pensées pour pouvoir les communiquer. Il avait perdu jusqu'à cette simple capacité, même si en l'occurrence, elle ne lui avait jamais semblé particulièrement naturelle et spontanée.

« Ça va aller pour nous, love, assura Kagami de sa voix grave et chaude. Je sais que ce sera difficile, ok ? Mais j'ai pas peur. J'ai plus peur. Ça, c'est terminé. J'ai compris que pour nous, la route serait chaotique. Je l'ai accepté. C'est pour ça que je veux, maintenant plus que jamais, être avec toi. Et la seule chose que j'attende de toi, c'est que tu l'acceptes toi aussi. »

_Parfois j'aimerais qu'il y ait un bouton stop_ _pour qu'il arrête de me bouleverser_, pensa Aomine en entendant ces mots. Puis, il réalisa la façon dont il avait formulé sa pensée. _Bouleverser _? Voilà bien un mot qu'il croyait sorti de son vocabulaire à jamais.

Il acquiesça en silence, serrant la main de Kagami un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

Kagami lui sourit encore, observant son visage. Il était étonné d'y lire des émotions qui semblaient avoir déserté Aomine depuis longtemps.

« L'espoir c'est une saloperie, Taiga... murmura le brun.

— Je sais... Mais c'est aussi ce qui t'a gardé en vie. »

Kagami ne se laissait plus impressionner par les mots de d'Aomine. Il avait appris à en atténuer l'impact. À comprendre que son petit ami avait besoin de se débarrasser des nuances pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Et aujourd'hui il se sentait plus fort, plus sûr de lui, à même des les affronter. Et ça en valait la peine, putain ! En voyant les larmes faire briller cet orage perpétuellement sur le point d'éclater dans les yeux d'Aomine, il le savait, dans ses tripes. Ça en valait la peine. Tant qu'il réussissait encore à le toucher, à l'atteindre... Tout était possible. Alors lui non plus ne se privait plus de dire les choses cash, quitte à paraître indélicat. Plus que jamais, il en était convaincu, Aomine avait besoin qu'on soit vrai envers lui. Et ça tombait bien, parce que Kagami avait autant besoin que lui d'honnêteté et de sincérité.

« T'as raison... murmura Aomine d'une voix étranglée. J'ai juste peur... que ça recommence... Tu sais ? Reprendre du poil de la bête, faire des projets... Et de nouveau tomber de très haut... Même si je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il reste à briser en moi... j'ai peur quand même...

— Moi aussi, j'ai peur de ça. Mais c'est parce qu'on voit les choses de travers, tous les deux. L'idée c'est pas d'atteindre un point particulier de nos vies où tout ira bien. L'idée c'est de traverser l'orage. Mieux, d'en profiter. Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde, mais réfléchis-y deux secondes. C'est nous. Ça en vaut le coup. Tout ce qu'on traverse ensemble, c'est notre vie. T'es pas tout seul. Même quand j'étais pas là, j'étais toujours avec toi ! Et même quand c'est dur... C'est nous et si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais, Dai. J'ai peur parce que c'est l'inconnu mais ce dont j'ai certainement plus peur, c'est d'être avec toi. »

Aomine acquiesça lentement, et releva les yeux vers lui. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses yeux que Kagami sentit ses tripes se nouer, mais c'était sa douleur et ça aussi, il devait l'accepter.

« Et si... et si _moi_, j'ai toujours peur ? » demanda le brun à voix basse.

Il s'y attendait. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, cette nuit. Il reprit avec toute la conviction qu'il avait rassemblée au cours de cette nuit d'insomnie, renforcée ce matin quand il avait vu tous les messages :

« C'est ok, Dai. Je sais pourquoi t'as peur. C'est facile pour moi de te dire ça, je suis pas hospitalisé sous anti-dépresseurs. T'as le droit, et je t'en veux pas. Ok, ça me fait de la peine... je vais pas te le cacher... Mais c'est pas grave. Pas plus grave que le fait que t'aies peur. On peut vivre tous les deux avec ça. Tu sais bien que c'est un truc qu'on n'a jamais essayé : vivre avec, plutôt que de lutter contre sans arrêt. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire : que je mérite mieux que ça, et tout. Tu crois pas qu'on a déjà fait le tour de la question ? Je sais que ça te prendra du temps pour accepter, mais encore une fois... C'est tout ce que je te demande. Accepter. »

Aomine considéra ses paroles un long moment.

Quelque part, c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir lutter contre lui-même, simplement pour accepter comme le lui demandait Kagami. Ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir briser sa routine. Aussi glaciale soit-elle, elle accomplissait quand même le boulot qu'on demandait à une routine : apporter de la stabilité.

Et en même temps... C'était tout ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre. Ça alimentait ce _presque_ qui l'avait empêché de sombrer. Il avait _presque_ abandonné. Il n'avait _presque_ plus de forces. Cette petite nuance aurait fini par s'éteindre d'elle-même comme une étoile au lever de soleil, diluée dans l'immensité du jour, mais Kagami refusait de la laisser disparaître. C'était lui qui l'empêchait de devenir le fantôme qu'il avait déjà l'impression d'être.

« Je comprends... dit-il finalement. Je... Je suis prêt à essayer. »

Kagami hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais ces quelques mots avaient suffi à lui redonner le sourire.

« T'inquiète... On a le temps... Et cette fois on se précipite pas... Même si... » Il se frotta la nuque avec un rire gêné. « Même si j'avoue qu'un départ aux USA dans quelques semaines ça répond assez bien à la définition de 'précipité'...

— Tu sais dans quel club tu veux aller ?

— J'ai deux-trois idées sur la question mais j'aimerais qu'on en rediscute tous les deux, posément. Je veux ton avis là-dessus. D'un point de vue professionnel... et personnel. J'pense que l'endroit où on va habiter a son importance. Mais on en reparlera la prochaine fois. J'crois que c'était assez d'informations pour aujourd'hui. »

Aomine esquissa un sourire.

« Pas faux... »

Et effectivement, c'était assez d'informations, mais surtout assez d'émotions. Il se sentait épuisé.

« Ok... On en reparle », reprit-il avec un peu plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait montrée depuis le début de la conversation.

Kagami perçut aussi bien cette confiance que cette lassitude. Il porta la main d'Aomine à ses lèvres et y posa un long baiser.

« Je repasse très vite. D'ici là essaie de te reposer. »

Aomine hocha la tête, et Kagami se risqua à se pencher davantage pour embrasser ses lèvres. Le brun se laissa faire. Ça aussi, c'était une autre victoire. Le cœur nettement plus léger qu'en entrant dans cette pièce, Kagami se leva pour partir. Il s'arrêta juste avant d'ouvrir la porte et se retourna pour dire la dernière chose importante qu'il avait prévu de communiquer à son homme ce matin :

« Je t'aime, Dai. »

Puis, sans attendre la réponse, il quitta la pièce.


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tous !**

**Pour tout un tas de raisons j'ai eu du mal à revenir à mes fics. Je vous épargne les détails, mais bref, j'ai pensé que fallait arrêter les conneries et ça passait notamment par me mettre au pied du mur et publier ce chapitre tel quel. Très peu relu ! J'espère que j'ai pas laissé passer trop de bêtises.**

**Enjoy !**

**L'instant muscial : Comme d'hab la musique m'a pas mal aidée. Toujours la playlist _In My Best English_, sur la chaîne Youtube de TheMaloriel (parce qu'il ne devrait y avoir qu'une seule Maloriel, zuuuut!), Eminem en particulier. Le titre du chapitre, encore les Doors bien sûr, l'un de mes titres et albums préférés du groupe :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : Strange Days**

_Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?  
I have, I've been protested and demonstrated against  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes, look at the times  
Sick as the mind of the motherfucking kid that's behind  
All this commotion emotions run deep as ocean's exploding  
Tempers flaring from parents just blow 'em off and keep going  
Not taking nothing from no one give 'em hell long as I'm breathing  
Keep kicking ass in the morning and taking names in the evening  
Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth  
See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out  
Look at me now, I bet ya probably sick of me now ain't you momma?  
I'mma make you look so ridiculous now_

Eminem, _Cleanin'Out My Closet_

I

Par où commencer ?

Ces temps-ci, Kagami vivait avec de sérieux problèmes de désorganisation dont il n'était pas coutumier. Il devait partir dans quelques semaines, et il ne savait même pas encore où exactement. Il épluchait les annonces immobilières, se renseignait extensivement sur les clubs qui lui proposaient un contrat, faisait toutes sortes de comparatifs et à la fin se retrouvait con et pas plus avancé. Une fois encore, il sollicita l'aide de Kuroko. Son ami lui fut d'une grande utilité pour faire le tri dans ce qui lui paraissait une masse confuse et indéchiffrable d'informations.

Aujourd'hui, il discutait de tout ça avec Kuroko, assis sur le grand balcon qui ouvrait son appartement sur une belle vue de Tokyo. Le petit fantôme s'inquiétait pour son ami qu'il voyait fatigué et stressé. Il venait de lui recommander de ne pas en trop en faire, et Kagami le regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

« J'en fais pas trop ! C'est juste que tout ça... Ça prend la tête, quoi.

— Justement. Si tu ne te détends pas assez, tu vas juste réussir à t'embrouiller encore plus. Tu as besoin de ton énergie. Tâche de l'économiser !

— Tch. Facile à dire.

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était facile, mais que tu devais le faire. »

Kuroko était comme d'ordinaire irritant à avoir toujours raison, et le dernier mot. Mais soudain, son agacement fondit comme neige au soleil :

« Merci Kuroko. J'aurais été paumé sans toi.

— C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Kagami but pensivement sa bière en laissant son regard dériver sur les formes élancées des buildings qui réfractaient la lumière déclinante de la fin d'après-midi. Puis, il demanda en reportant son attention sur son ami :

« Comment va Akashi ?

— Plutôt bien. »

Sachant que Seijuro avait des problèmes avec son père, et qu'il était a priori au point mort concernant les études ou le travail, il hésita un peu, et ajouta plus prudemment :

« Et pour... l'argent ?

— Seijuro est comme tu le sais d'une redoutable intelligence. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a sécurisé sa propre fortune, en investissant l'argent donné par son père à l'époque où il avait encore l'intention d'en faire son héritier.

— Alors... il est toujours riche ?

— Et il a toutes les chances de le rester, malgré toutes ses difficultés personnelles.

— Oh, je vois... Et toi... tu vas bien ? Avec tous mes problèmes j'ai l'impression que je t'ai plus posé la question depuis une éternité... Désolé Kuroko...

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu m'as posé la question hier même. Je vais bien. Je suis en bonne voie pour terminer mon mémoire et décrocher mon diplôme.

— Et ça lui fait pas bizarre à Akashi de sortir avec un futur psy ?

— Je suis un futur psy, pas _son_ futur psy.

— Ouais mais quand même...

— Il m'a formellement interdit d'utiliser toute méthode suspecte sur lui.

— C'est à dire ?...

— De faire la moindre tentative pour l'analyser.

— Et t'es même pas un peu tenté ? J'suis sûr que tu fais ça avec tout le monde ! »

Mais il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire mystérieux pour toute réponse.

« En tout cas, reprit Kuroko, je suis vraiment content que les choses semblent s'améliorer pour toi et Aomine-kun. Même si j'avoue que je ne suis pas ravi de vous voir partir aux États-Unis.

— Ouais... tu vas me manquer aussi. Mais on se parlera sur Skype ! Et on se verra dès que possible.

— J'y compte bien, Kagami-kun. »

Là-dessus, Kuroko se leva pour prendre congé. Kagami hésita à le retenir encore un peu – soudain, il n'avait pas envie de le voir partir. Peur de se retrouver seul dans son grand appartement. Mais c'était idiot, et puis, ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Kuroko était là. Il se leva donc à sa suite pour le raccompagner à l'entrée.

« Quand est-ce que tu fais part de tes projets à Aomine-kun ? demanda le petit fantôme en enfilant ses chaussures.

— Demain. J'espère que ça lui plaira.

— Ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il bondisse de joie.

— Évidemment... Mais...

— J'ai compris, Kagami-kun. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. Et que ça l'aidera de se projeter ailleurs quand dans cette chambre d'hôpital. »

Kagami acquiesça et déglutit un peu difficilement. Tout se passerait bien. Et même s'il faisait très attention à ne pas nourrir d'ambitions démesurées pour le rétablissement de son petit ami, il avait l'espoir que ce changement de vie ramènerait un peu de lumière dans son existence.

Souvent, il n'en dormait pas de la nuit, quand il essayait d'imaginer à quoi ressemblait le paysage mental d'Aomine. Il se figurait une ville délabrée, abandonnée, grise de cendres, et Aomine qui y errait tout seul, persuadé d'être déjà mort, un spectre incapable d'obtenir la liberté que le trépas aurait dû lui accorder.

Ça lui donnait froid, et un chagrin violent et irrépressible, de le savoir en proie à lui-même, dérivant dans les limbes de sa solitude et de sa dépression. Et si Kagami avait besoin de cette empathie, il savait aussi que laisser la peine et le sentiment d'impuissance le submerger ne ferait rien pour aider son petit ami. Il avait l'impression de se tenir en équilibre constant entre le recul nécessaire qu'il devait prendre, et le lien émotionnel profond qui le rattachait à Aomine. Kuroko avait raison, il était épuisé. Et pourtant il devait tenir. Il restait tant à faire.

Kuroko parti, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec une autre bière. Et comme il n'avait plus envie de ruminer les mêmes pensées, les peines, les angoisses, mêlées aux espoirs et aux rêves, il alluma la télévision pour se distraire, et quelques heures plus tard, s'endormit dans son canapé.

II

Depuis l'adolescence, Aomine vivait avec un sentiment d'illégitimité et de culpabilité qui foutait le bordel dans toute son existence. Son psy l'encourageait à essayer de comprendre la source de ce sentiment, et bon sang ce qu'il avait envie de l'envoyer balader avec ses foutues questions ! D'ailleurs, il ne s'en privait guère, mais le psy qui en avait vu d'autres ne se formalisait pas. Il répondait du tac-au-tac à ses attaques et les lui renvoyait sous la forme d'autres questions. Il paraît qu'il existe parfois un phénomène de transfert entre un psy et son patient, qui pousse ce dernier à tomber amoureux du médecin. Dans le cas d'Aomine, il aurait plutôt dit que c'était l'exact inverse qui se produisait. Il lui arrivait de détester cordialement cet homme aux questions envahissantes.

« C'est normal que ça fasse mal, l'assurait le médecin.

— Et vous vous en délectez, hein ?! le provoquait-il.

— Non. Je vous amène à prendre conscience de vous-même et de vos problématiques.

— Que vous connaissez déjà par cœur parce que c'est dans votre foutu manuel, j'imagine ? »

C'était ce genre de conversation qu'ils avaient dans les jours où Aomine « allait bien ». Parce que dans les autres jours, il n'avait certainement pas l'énergie pour mener cette guerre des tranchées contre son médecin. Il savait bien au fond qu'il faisait seulement son métier et qu'il n'avait aucune volonté de lui nuire. Et même qu'il faisait du bon travail. Mais il était en colère, depuis longtemps, et il ne trouvait pas un bon moyen d'évacuer sa rage. Il en avait trop, une noirceur bouillonnante qu'il pouvait _voir_ derrière ses pensées, derrière les mots qu'il prononçait. Ça le terrifiait. Cette noirceur était un gouffre en embuscade à chacun de ses pas. Il devait toujours regarder où il mettait les pieds.

Avant, il arrivait à gérer tout ça, et ça aussi, ça le mettait en colère. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait lui arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne savait pas affronter la vie la tête haute comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout était tellement difficile ?

Son psy lui parlait de failles d'ego dont il n'était pas responsable. De dissonnances psychiques irrésolues. Bref, il était construit de travers comme une maison qui gîte de plus en plus, menaçant de s'écrouler sur la rue.

Et toute sa frustration n'y changeait rien, au contraire, ça agravait les choses. Il voulait seulement un peu de repos. Faire taire la cacophonie mentale au moins pour quelques heures. Les médicaments aidaient pour ça, mais c'était à double tranchant. Ils émoussaient sa vivacité d'esprit et ses émotions, positives comme négatives. Et il détestait également se sentir anesthésié.

« Vous n'avez plus rien à dire aujourd'hui ? demanda le psy, le tirant de sa rêverie morose.

— J'ai jamais rien à dire, répliqua-t-il sèchement. C'est vous qui croyez que j'ai des trucs à raconter. »

Le médecin ignora avec aplomb sa mauvaise foi.

« Très bien, je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui. À demain, Aomine-san.

— C'est ça, à demain. »

Il réintégra sa chambre à pas lents, sans vraiment voir les couloirs qu'il traversait et les gens qu'ils croisaient. Un SMS l'attendait sur son portable.

Taiga – 10h11

Tu devrais reprendre tes leçons d'anglais, love. Parce que je crois que je nous ai trouvé l'endroit idéal aux USA. Je passe cet aprem t'en parler.

Il frissonna en lisant ces mots qui le rappelaient à la réalité de leur départ prochain, et le ramenait aussi au souvenir nostalgique de la reconquête de Kagami qu'il avait entreprise plus d'un an auparavant, lorsque le tigre était revenu au Japon.

Comme souvent au cours de leur histoire, ils en avaient vu de toutes les couleurs pendant cette période-là. Cela dit, ils avaient progressé, se permettant toutes sortes d'espoirs tandis que leur couple devenait plus solide et plus mature. Tout ça avait été bien vite balayé par la réalité d'un monde qui se fout bien que vous soyez heureux ou pas, pourvu que restiez sagement à votre place assignée par votre statut social et votre sexe.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre ouverte et se souvint des leçons d'anglais en audio qu'il écoutait avec acharnement dans le but farfelu de séduire Kagami par sa maîtrise de sa langue de cœur. Le pire, c'était que ça avait marché. Il se surprit à sourire en évoquant ces scènes qui lui semblaient si lointaines qu'elles auraient pu tout aussi bien se produire dans une autre vie.

Ça avait été compliqué, oui, mais parfois il désirait tellement retrouver la spontanéité et l'insouciance qu'il savait encore éprouver à cette époque-là. Retourner boire des coups avec ses amis. Jouer au basket. Avoir un couple qui ne soit pas centré sur des épreuves à surmonter l'une après l'autre, sans jamais en voir le bout. Avant, sa vie avait... un certain charme. De bons moments à comparer aux mauvais. Maintenant, tout n'était que nuances de gris et de noir sur une vaste toile à moitié vierge.

Il soupira et prit un manga qu'il se mit en devoir de lire pour faire passer le temps.

Mais au fond de lui, une petite étincelle d'espoir et d'impatience lui faisait attendre anxieusement l'après-midi.

III

Malgré sa résolution d'arriver tôt, des coups de fil de dernières minutes retinrent Kagami plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait escompté. L'après-midi était donc déjà bien avancé lorsqu'il prit à grandes enjambées la direction de l'hôpital. Son cœur palpitait d'appréhension et d'impatience, et le casque bien vissé aux oreilles, il faisait de son mieux pour se soustraire à son environnement immédiat, concentré sur l'entrevue imminente avec son petit ami.

En suivant une longue habitude qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir, il se signala à la réception, puis monta les deux étages, et longea le couloir impersonnel jusqu'à la chambre d'Aomine. Il toqua deux coups brefs et entra.

Aomine leva la tête de son manga sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis des heures sans guère avancer. Kagami avait cette expression à la fois anxieuse et déterminée qu'il affichait toujours quand il s'était mis un truc en tête et défiait quiconque de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins.

« Hello Taiga...

— Hello Daiki. »

Le sourire de son petit ami rassura un peu le brun qui se détendit imperceptiblement quand Taiga prit place en face de lui.

« Alors t'as... trouvé un endroit où vivre ? Ça veut dire que tu t'es décidé pour un club ? »

Kagami prit le temps de réfléchir à la question et à la façon dont il allait formuler sa réponse.

« J'ai traité les deux problèmes de front, en fait... Je voulais un endroit susceptible de nous plaire à tous les deux... et un club de basket qui me convenait.

— Et donc... T'as trouvé les deux ?

— On dirait bien. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la Louisiane ? »

Aomine le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« La Louisiane ? Là où fait du jazz et qu'on bouffe plein de plats à base de fruits de mer ?! »

Kagami rit un peu à cette description très succinte.

« Ouais, à peu près. Attends... »

Il prit son portable et chercha l'image de la maison, puis tendit son téléphone à Aomine, le cœur battant. Pour un peu, il aurait senti la sueur lui couler dans le dos. Il avait vraiment envie que ça plaise au brun.

Aomine découvrit l'image d'une maison de style coloniale, blanche, avec une terrasse courant tout le long du rez-de-chaussée, nichée au milieu d'arbres imposants d'une sorte qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Ça paraissait à la fois majestueux et secret, imposant et chaleureux. Ça lui plut tout de suite.

« Alors ? » demanda Kagami anxieusement.

Il dévisageait son petit ami en quête du moindre indice, mais il ne parvenait pas à lire son expression et sa jambe commença à bouger toute seule, trahissant sa nervosité.

« J'aime bien... Mais ça a l'air un peu isolé, non ? C'est pas loin du... du club de bakset ? »

Évoquer ensemble la carrière de Kagami, c'était bizarre, et en règle générale ils évitaient le sujet. Cela dit, il avait bien conscience qu'ils ne pourraient plus l'esquiver bien longtemps... Après tout, ils partaient aux États-Unis en partie pour cette raison-là...

« C'est assez près, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Mais j'me suis dit que tu aimerais un peu de calme... »

Il hocha la tête. C'était effectivement un des points qui l'inquiétaient, l'idée de se retrouver dans une ville inconnue lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il se dit que ces temps-ci, Kagami le connaissait probablement mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même... Et l'idée ne lui apparut pas aussi dérangeante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Il y avait déjà songé. Ils en avaient déjà parlé. S'il laissait une chance à Taiga de l'aider, ils pouvaient peut-être y arriver. Il y avait plein de problèmes pratiques à régler dont ils n'avaient pas encore discuté. L'argent... La paperasse... Le suivi de ses soins à l'étranger... Est-ce qu'ils faisaient bien de se précipiter ?

Mais c'était ce qu'ils faisaient toujours, se souvint-il. Ils étaient des impulsifs, trop de réflexion ne faisait que les paralyser. Ils se mangeaient toujours des murs, mais ils apprenaient, et se relevaient, et il osait croire qu'ils ne reproduiraient plus les erreurs qui avaient failli leur être fatales.

À peu près les mêmes pensées agitaient l'esprit de Kagami. Mais il savait aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls dans cette aventure.

« J'en ai parlé beaucoup avec Kuroko... C'est lui qui m'a aidé pour les démarches. Il continuera à nous aider à démêler tout ça... Et toi, est-ce que tu en as parlé à Momoi ? »

Le brun acquiesça.

« Ouais... Elle approuve le projet.

— C'est bien, sourit Kagami. Je me doutais qu'elle trouverait que c'est une bonne idée.

— Et pourtant... y a pas mal d'inconnues...

— Quoi qu'on fasse, y en aura. Mais tu me l'as dit toi-même. Tu veux plus rester ici.

— C'est vrai... j'vais pas renoncer, Taiga, mais...

— Même si tu renonçais, je t'en voudrais pas, le coupa Kagami. Je veux pas que tu te sentes acculé. Ce serait ça, la pire situation possible. Rien n'est gravé dans le marbre. Si ça se passe mal là-bas, on rentre, et puis c'est tout.

— Mais tu pourras pas quitter l'équipe comme ça...

— Bien sûr que si. Daiki, le basket a déjà failli nous coûter notre couple. Tu crois que j'vais laisser ça se reproduire ? Je sais ce que je veux. J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

— Ok... » murmura Daiki, le regard un peu fuyant.

C'était pour ça que Kagami était prêt à prendre tous les risques. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir ces beaux yeux bleus se détourner dans le doute et la tristesse. Il voulait y revoir l'étincelle électrique qui les animait autrefois. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça, carrière ou pas. Aomine s'était déjà sacrifié pour eux deux. Il ne menait que la carrière qu'il lui devait. S'il devait tout plaquer, il le ferait sans regret.

Aomine dut lire un peu de cette détermination dans ses yeux, car son expression s'adoucit.

« Je peux pas faire grand-chose d'ici... Et j'ai... pas encore organisé ma sortie. Mais j'vais en parler à mon psy demain.

— Ok. »

Kagami prit sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien, Dai. J'te le promets. »

Un mince sourire lui répondit, et c'était déjà énorme pour lui.

« J'ai trop hâte que tu sortes, poursuivit-il d'une voix étouffée. J'veux qu'on recommence à vivre comme avant... »

L'émotion lui noua la gorge. Il en avait tellement envie que ça lui tordait les entrailles. Il voulait qu'on lui rende son petit ami, qu'on leur rende leur vie. Il voulait prendre soin de lui comme il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, réparer leurs blessures, réapprendre à vivre ensemble. Goûter au bonheur à nouveau. Merde, ils en avaient déjà assez bavé comme ça. Il savait bien que le chemin serait long, mais il n'aurait un peu de sérénité que lorsqu'ils s'y engageraient pour de bon. Quand Aomine sortirait de cet hôpital dans lequel il avait l'impression de l'abandonner chaque fois qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre au terme d'une visite toujours trop courte et frustrante. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans sa poitrine, et il réalisa à quel point il était à bout. Il ne pouvait pas imposer ce flot d'émotions à Aomine et pourtant il se sentait comme un con de faire semblant et de juste serrer les dents pour faire bonne figure.

Il tressaillit légèrement au contact de la main froide de son homme sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux et rencontra ce regard bleu hyponotique, parfois aussi pur qu'une mer calme, parfois tempétueux comme une pluie d'orage.

« Je sais... que c'est dur pour toi, Taiga... Et... j'en suis profondément désolé...

— No, please don't be... Now, it's you and me and nothing else, remember ? We're in this together. »

Aomine hocha la tête gravement, semblant prendre la pleine mesure de ses paroles.

« I know you're right, but...

— Pas de 'mais', Daiki. On arrête de faire cavalier seul. C'est dur pour moi c'est vrai mais pour toi aussi, so what ? On se flagelle pour ça ? »

Daiki ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux de nouveau. Il ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers lui et de poser la main sous son menton pour lui redresser la tête et le forcer à le regarder.

« You know I'm deadly serious, love.

— I know... »

Aomine se plongea dans les iris rubis qui savaient encore faire naître cette étincelle de vie dans sa poitrine morte, raviver son cœur qui pulsait comme un mécanisme dépourvu de vie propre. Parfois même, dans des moments comme celui-ci, il le sentait battre plus fort, s'accélérer comme avant, quand ses émotions remontaient à la surface comme des vagues qui se lèvent près du rivage, une force que rien ne peut arrêter, dévastatrice parfois, mais une force quand même. Une force vitale.

Les yeux de Kagami ne cessaient de nourrir l'espoir. Cet espoir même qu'il avait piétiné en... espérant, paradoxalement, qu'il soit brisé pour toujours. Pour pas souffrir. On dit que les gens ont peur de souffrir. Évidemment qu'ils ont peur. La vie est pleine de saloperies qui peuvent vous réduire à l'ombre de vous-mêmes. Vous transformer en mécanisme dépourvu de vie propre. Comme le cœur stupide qui continuait à battre dans sa poitrine. Mais il avait l'impression de tourner en rond dans son esprit comme un poisson dans son bocal, encore et encore, oubliant à chaque tour ce à quoi il pensait en commençant sa foutue giration. Oui, _giration_. Il avait le temps d'apprendre des nouveaux mots quand il avait la tête à ça.

En bref, s'il avait la désagréable impression que Taiga approchait du point de rupture, il n'était pas beaucoup mieux loti. Alors même si c'était presque stupide de partir comme ça – alors qu'il aurait besoin de l'argent de Taiga, alors qu'il ne pourrait peut-être même pas trouver de psy aux États-Unis avec son pitoyable niveau d'anglais et qu'en dépit de sa guerre des tranchées avec le sien, il était convaincu au fond de lui d'en avoir besoin – même s'il devrait vivre avec le fait qu'il avait raté sa carrière en pétant une pile puis en sombrant dans la dépression... Malgré tout ça, il fallait quand même qu'il sorte d'ici.

Il releva les yeux vers son homme.

« I know, reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus ferme. J'ai conscience de tout ça mais j'ai constamment du mal à m'en rappeler. C'est pas que les médocs me font perdre la mémoire. C'est que je perds la foi d'une heure sur l'autre. J'en ai pas envie, j'arrive juste pas à maintenir quoi que ce soit de stable. J'arrive à gérer que d'un instant à l'autre. Tu peux pas rêver d'un truc à long terme avec moi. Ok pour aller aux USA, et tout, mais. Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je peux pas me projeter. Que je suis constamment dans le noir pour savoir ce qui va m'arriver et comment je vais affronter la suite. Le temps pour moi c'est pas juste un truc qui passe, c'est un truc qui s'étire parfois tellement démesurément que j'ai l'impression que juste l'écoulement des minutes c'est un truc qui me bouffe et que je vais disparaître. J'arrive pas à bien formuler, mais... »

_Mais_ _c'est la première fois qu'il me dit un truc aussi long, aussi vrai, depuis qu'il est ici, et même avant_, pensa Kagami. _Il a peur de me parler_, réalisa-t-il ensuite. _Il a peur que ce soit trop pour moi. Et c'est légitime. Faut du courage pour me dire ça. Est-ce que j'aurais osé, à sa place ? Personne n'a envie d'être en position de 'faiblesse'. Et il est forcé d'y être. Chaque fois qu'il essaie de me dire comment il ressent les choses, il me dit tout ce dont il est pas _capable_. Et si..._

« Et si c'était une bonne chose, au final ? Et si on avait besoin de ça ? De tout faire au jour le jour ? Sans pression ? Ok là on a besoin de planifier deux-trois trucs... Mais uniquement pour l'aspect pragmatique... Pour le reste... Dans un sens assez différent toi et moi on veut toujours avoir le contrôle. Et j'ai pas l'impression que ça nous a réussi. »

Aomine écouta, sceptique malgré tout.

« Mais lâcher tout le contrôle ? Tu veux juste qu'on improvise ?

— Ouais. Ça te pose un problème ? »

Quel problème ça ne lui posait pas aurait été une question plus appropriée. Mais il ne se sentit pas sa combativité habituelle, même purement instinctive, pour répondre à ça.

« Improviser... pourquoi pas. »

En vrai, il ne voyait aucune réelle bonne raison de s'y opposer. Mais quand même..

« Quand tu repasses me voir ?

— Demain, évidemment ! Je ferai ça jusqu'à ce que tu sortes.

— Ok... »

Il y avait seulement une semaine de ça, il aurait protesté. Kagami avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de son petit ami au bout de sa vie.

_Ou pas..._

Il choisit de ne pas y réfléchir davantage, et pour une fois, y parvint. Du moins pour les prochaines minutes. Il accepta même son baiser, et resserra même sa main sur sa nuque, comme s'il voulait le retenir près de lui.

Peut-être parce que, au fond de lui, palpitait une lueur. Encore ce foutu espoir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone !**

**Mes excuses pour le délai de publication. J'aimerais publier plus souvent mais en ce moment, chaque fois que je suis revenue sur cette histoire, j'avais l'impression de m'attaquer à quelque chose de gigantesque, et tout ce que j'écrivais me frustrait. Il y a certaines choses qui prennent du temps à formuler, même quand ça paraît trivial. Restez assuré-e-s que je fais toujours de mon mieux. Ce chapitre est court, mais je préfère avancer quitte à publier des chapitres plus légers en termes de nombre de mots, je reste plus motivée comme ça !**

**Enjoy !**

**PS : La playlist de cette fic s'agrandit toujours sur YouTube, et toujours sur la playlist In My Best English de TheMaloriel (encore une fois parce qu'il y en a qu'une seule, zut!) Fin du chapitre écrite en écoutant en boucle _Take me to Church_, de Hozier.**

**Shadow : Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, merci de me suivre encore !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ – L'America**

I

Kagami n'était pas retourné aux USA depuis un an et demi. Il éprouva une sensation étrange en entrant dans l'aéroport, comme s'il avait quitté le bâtiment la veille. Les détails de cette journée s'étaient imprimés dans sa mémoire. Il se revoyait encore le casque sur les oreilles, Nirvana à plein volume, à chercher la silhouette familière de Himuro dans la foule, avant que Murasakibara ne vienne le tirer de son isolation accoustique. Il était alors tellement loin de se douter que la fois suivante qu'il franchirait les portes de l'aéroport, ce serait en compagnie d'Aomine. Et encore moins dans ces circonstances-là.

Au lycée, il avait coutume de rêver du jour où ils partiraient ensemble en NBA. Et puis, tout s'était effondré, et en quittant le Japon pour toujours, croyait-il, il avait rayé ce rêve de son cerveau. Pas juste mis de côté ou ignoré, non, rayé comme on barre rageusement une rature dans une lettre qu'on a déjà recommencée dix fois.

Et pourtant il avait recommencé à écrire, remis au propre leur relation pour une énième fois. Ça aurait dû être trop, mais il ne regrettait rien. Plus jeune, il pensait que l'amour était toujours simple. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il s'engueulait tout le temps avec Aomine. Les coups de sang de son petit ami, il passait l'éponge, jusqu'à ce que ça fasse trop et que la colère fasse naître ces disputes explosives. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi ça arrivait, mais il composait avec. Et puis Aomine l'avait trompé, et il était parti sans se retourner. En rentrant, il avait tout réappris sur l'amour. Il avait fait le deuil de son innocence, et appris à ne pas confondre l'insatisfaction dans une relation et le manque d'amour. Parce qu'au fond, ils n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer. Ils s'étaient juste perdus en route.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, qui regardait d'un œil méfiant les flots de passagers se croiser dans le vaste hall, et fixer avec un dégoût certain la file d'attente devant l'enregistrement des bagages. Ça le fit sourire. C'était encore un point qui avait changé dans leur relation : avant, il avait tendance à penser que tout ce qu'Aomine n'appréciait pas était de sa faute. Que c'était lui qui ne parvenait pas à le rendre heureux, que s'il était là, il ne devrait, en gros, jamais être contrarié. Mais c'était stupide. La vie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Être en couple, ce n'était pas devenir le monde entier de l'autre, mais faire partie de son monde. La nuance était énorme, et il apprenait seulement à la comprendre.

« What ?! » se formalisa Aomine en notant son regard insistant et son sourire rêveur.

Il secoua la tête en riant un peu.

« Rien. On dirait que tu vas prendre par la peau du cou le prochain passager qui fait traîner son enregistrement pour le virer de la file d'attente.

— C'est clair ! Ils débarquent comme des fleurs sans préparer leur billet ou rien ! C'est pas comme s'ils avaient pas le temps jusqu'au guichet ! »

Une petite voix se fit entendre dans leur dos, les faisant se hérisser de concert.

« Aomine-kun, tu n'as pas préparé ton billet. »

L'intéressé se retourna et fusilla du regard Kuroko qui patientait placidement derrière eux.

« Mais j'ai le temps ! s'offusqua-t-il.

— C'est ce que tout le monde se dit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve tout à coup devant le guichet.

— T'es toujours aussi agaçant, tu le sais, ça ?! »

Le petit fantôme acquiesça tranquillement.

« Et t'étais pas obligé de venir, ajouta Aomine en marmonnant.

— Je rate ma deuxième matinée de stage, précisa Kuroko toujours aussi placide.

— Raison de plus ! » fulmina le brun.

Kagami rigola devant cet échange. Au fond, ils savaient tous les trois pourquoi Kuroko avait tenu à être présent. Aomine et Kuroko faisaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une situation anodine, mais au fond, ils avaient tous une sacrée grosse boule dans la gorge.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le guichet et enregistrèrent leurs bagages. Aomine regarda partir son sac sur le tapis roulant avec un profond sentiment d'appréhension qui l'aurait fait paniquer si les médicaments ne tenaient pas l'angoisse en respect. Sans eux, il aurait été effondré aujourd'hui, incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Dire qu'il avait peur était un euphémisme. Sans compter le sentiment de vide qui creusait sa poitrine à l'idée de rompre ses liens avec son ancienne vie et décoller pour l'autre bout de la planète. Même la perspective d'un interminable voyage en avion lui semblait presque agréable à côté de ça. Il n'était pas prêt, il l'avait dit à Kagami. _Mais on n'est jamais prêt pour ça, rappelle-toi. _N'empêche que sans le secours des médicaments, non, définitivement, il ne serait pas debout devant ce guichet à envoyer des piques à Kuroko. Il évitait juste de penser à la terreur écrasante de ne pas y arriver du tout. Kagami lui offrait une seconde chance. Mais il allait probablement tout gâcher comme d'habitude.

C'est difficile de se rappeler à quoi ressemble l'été en plein cœur de l'hiver.

Et ces formalités ne s'arrêtaient pas bientôt, il allait finir par péter un câble. Ils devaient encore franchir la douane, après quoi il pourrait patienter comme une âme en peine jusqu'à ce que le Passeur arrive avec sa barque volante pour le mener dans l'autre monde. Au moins, en attendant, il pourrait se poser dans un siège et regarder les avions décoller en paix.

Mais il semblait que les épreuves étaient loin de se terminer pour aujourd'hui. Car devant lui se trouvait un groupe de personnes qu'il avait espéré éviter. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être venus, mais honnêtement, il aurait préféré ne pas les voir.

Dire au revoir à ses parents avait déjà été dur. La dernière conversation téléphonique avec Momoi avant son départ l'avait été bien plus. Et maintenant, il avait devant lui tous ses amis.

Il força un sourire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était aller se planquer quelque part où plus personne ne le retrouverait jamais. Il s'était battu, il avait échoué, qu'est-ce qu'il restait à dire ?

_Vous ne cesserez jamais de vous battre, et d'échouer. Mais parfois vous sortirez victorieux. C'est cela que ça implique, être en vie._

Et il fallait même que les paroles pompeuses de son foutu psy reviennent lui tourner dans la tête à un moment pareil !

Comme si on était de retour au collège, Akashi s'avança en tête de groupe. Il se fendit d'un sourire étrangement doux. Ce sourire-là revenait de plus en plus souvent sur son visage, mais en dépit des années passées, Aomine ne s'y était jamais vraiment habitué.

« Bonne chance, Daiki », déclara posément Seijuro.

Et malgré le recul qu'il essayait désespérément de prendre, en regardant dans les yeux vairons de son ancien capitaine, il eut soudain l'impression poignante d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, de la colère plein les poings, et un talent fou au basket, un talent qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une boule de papier froissée jetée à la corbeille.

Une ombre géante le détourna de ses ruminations, et une main pleine de bonbons se positionna juste sous son nez.

« Pour le voyage », précisa Murasakibara.

Il hocha la tête. Maintenant il avait la gorge nouée à lui en faire mal, et c'était précisément ce qu'il avait cherché à éviter.

Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et sembla hésiter avant de s'approcher et de poser une main sur son épaule.

« La seule personne que tu risques de décevoir, c'est toi. Et tu es impossible à satisfaire. Souviens-t'en. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment le remercier pour des paroles qui le blessaient malgré leurs bonnes intentions. Ces paroles qui le renvoyaient à la personne qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être et qu'il était quand même. Parce qu'on ne peut pas changer aussi facilement. On doit se traîner soi-même d'un bout à l'autre de sa vie, qu'on apprécie ou non sa propre compagnie, et faire la paix est aussi simple que de lâcher prise, autant dire, presque impossible.

Il n'espérait qu'une chose : que ce défilé d'adieux cesse vite.

« Tu vas voir, les USA, ça va te plaire », lança Himuro avec un clin d'œil discret.

Ça, il n'en était pas vraiment certain. Mais la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer d'y croire, et donner une chance à sa nouvelle vie.

« Tu vas me manquer. »

Il releva les yeux et dévisagea Kise. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'y mette lui aussi... Il hocha la tête à son intention et murmura un vague : « Toi aussi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Kagami, mais constata qu'il était en train de faire ses adieux à son ancienne équipe du lycée. Les deux groupes finirent d'ailleurs par se mélanger, et il répondit aux paroles qu'on lui adressait sans vraiment y penser, avec le détachement d'un extraterrestre qui se fait passer pour un humain. Il détestait cette sensation, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il ne voulait voir personne, à la base. Tetsu, il pouvait gérer. Pas tout ce monde-là.

Kagami voyait bien que son petit ami luttait contre lui-même pour se maintenir à flots. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait pu demander à leurs amis de ne pas se pointer. Lui non plus n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette : il n'aimait pas les adieux, était mal à l'aise avec les effusions de sentiments, et n'appréciait pas spécialement de se trouver au centre des attentions. Et comme Aomine, il éprouvait la pression du nouveau départ, de cette vie qui ressemblait un peu trop à une dernière chance. Il savait pourtant que ce ne serait probablement pas tout noir ou tout blanc. Il y aurait des bons et des mauvais jours. Son seul objectif à court terme, c'était de redonner le sourire à son petit ami, et de faire du bon boulot dans sa nouvelle équipe. Il allait jouer en NBA, autant dire au plus haut niveau de basket, et pourtant son premier objectif lui paraissait bien plus ardu que le deuxième. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il était prêt à se battre. Et il savait au fond qu'Aomine aussi. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas suivi ici. Il n'aurait pas choisi une telle prise de risques. Il voulait sortir de l'hôpital, certes, mais il aurait pu le faire et rentrer chez lui, au lieu de décider de partir à l'autre bout du monde, là où il ignorait ce qui l'attendait.

Il regarda Aomine qui franchissait déjà le portique de sécurité. Il afficha un sourire qui tremblait un peu, refoula les larmes qui embrouillaient son champ de vision, et se retourna pour dire définitivement au revoir.

« Prenez soin de l'un de l'autre. »

Il baissa les yeux et vit Kuroko, qui l'avait encore pris au dépourvu comme il savait si bien le faire. Il se laissa prendre au piège de son regard bleu qui semblait éclairé de l'intérieur, si translucide qu'il donnait une impression d'innocence. Mais Kuroko savait et comprenait trop de choses pour être innocent, cela Kagami le savait. Il se plongea dans ce bleu clair apaisant, si différent de l'orage des yeux d'Aomine, et un vrai sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le petit fantôme avait raison en le rappelant à l'essentiel. Veiller l'un sur l'autre, c'était probablement ce qu'ils avaient le plus négligé de faire, souhaitant chacun prendre les problèmes à bras le corps et s'en sortir seul.

« Merci pour tout, Kuroko. On se revoit bientôt. »

Son ami hocha la tête, et il adressa un signe de la main aux personnes présentes, avant de se retourner et de passer la douane. Il rejoignit Aomine qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

« Hey. Ça va ? »

Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête.

« Première étape de franchie, en tout cas... Mais j'ai déjà hâte qu'on arrive. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Ça risque d'être un peu long, love. T'as bien tes somnifères avec toi ?

— Ouais, t'inquiète. Désolé tu risques de t'ennuyer un peu mais... J'le sens pas, tout le voyage réveillé.

— Te préoccupes pas de ça. Si tu dors tout du long ça me va. J'ai pas envie que tu te sentes mal. »

Aomine le regarda et se mordilla la lèvre, embêté. _Et moi j'ai pas envie que _tu _te sentes mal. Et pourtant je vais avaler cette pilule égoïstement. _La culpabilité le mordit à la poitrine comme elle savait si bien le faire ces temps-ci. C'était l'avantage qu'il avait perdu en quittant l'hôpital : là-bas, il avait l'illusion de pouvoir s'extraire de la vie de ses proches, d'y rester en périphérie. De cette façon, il ne pouvait pas être un poids pour eux, et il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir coupable. D'un autre côté, il savait aussi que se laisser dévorer par la culpabilité n'arrangerait rien, ni pour lui ni pour Kagami. Il se força à esquisser un sourire.

« Et pour toi love, ça va aller ?

— Tu me connais, rester immobile à rien faire c'est pas trop mon truc. Mais j'ai appris à prendre mon mal en patience », ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Aomine s'en contenta, et ils allèrent s'asseoir devant une immense baie vitrée offrant une vue panoramique sur le tarmac en attendant l'embarquement. Kagami dévora nerveusement un paquet de gâteaux pendant que lui, il fixait les silhouettes massives des avions qui semblaient si patauds sur la terre ferme. En temps normal, il aurait été extrêmement nerveux, et pour cause : il n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait un tel chaos dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine, une masse d'émotions confuses et bouillonnantes assourdies par la brume médicamenteuse, que son premier vol lui paraissait un problème somme toute très secondaire. Et puis, il se disait qu'au fond, il se sentirait certainement mieux une fois arraché à la terre ferme, avec le ciel ouvrant son immensité derrière le hublot. Il n'aurait qu'à ignorer le reste et regarder les nuages jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

II

Quand vint finalement le moment d'embarquer, Kagami était nerveux comme un coucou. Pratiquement au bord de la panique, en fait. Il attrapa sans réfléchir la main d'Aomine et la serra dans la sienne. Le brun lui lança un regard étonné, mais ne chercha pas à dégager sa main. Ils présentèrent encore une fois leurs billets, leurs pièces d'identité, puis remontèrent le long couloir jusqu'à l'appareil. Kagami avait une forte envie, comme Aomine tout à l'heure dans la file pour l'enregistrement, d'engueuler sévèrement les passagers qui s'installaient dans l'avion avec une agaçante sérénité, faisant de toute évidence exprès de prendre tout leur temps pour bien caler correctement leurs bagages et échanger dix mille politesses avant de consentir enfin à poser leur fessier sur leur siège attitré. Et encore, c'était quand il n'y avait pas de personnes perdues ne trouvant pas sa place, d'échanges de sièges ou autres tergiversations. 'Je vous en prie, prenez le hublot', 'Oh, vous préférez l'allée madame', 'Excusez-moi de vous déranger', 'Voulez-vous que je vous aide ?' 'Non vraiment j'insiste', 'C'est trop aimable !' etc, etc... Il se retint d'aboyer, bouillant, et enfin on leur laissa le passage pour qu'ils puissent enfin s'installer pour le long voyage. Et contrairement aux autres passagers, eux s'installèrent en deux-deux comme il se doit.

Une fois calé dans son siège, il tourna vers la tête en direction d'Aomine qui regardait obstinément par le hublot même si pour l'heure il n'y avait rien à voir à part les pistes de béton dans l'herbe rase.

« Toujours ok love ? »

Aomine se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête avec un demi sourire.

« Toujours ok. Tu te moquais de moi tout à l'heure, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression que toi aussi t'étais à deux doigts de te retrouver au poste de sécurité... »

C'était bon d'échanger des trivialités. Bon d'être ailleurs qu'à l'hôpital, alors même s'il avait le ventre tordu d'angoisse, il rit.

« Clairement, ouais. T'avais raison. Pourquoi les gens prennent autant leur temps ?! »

Aomine soupira et leva les yeux au ciel – enfin, au plafond beaucoup trop proche.

« La plus grande question de mon existence ! »

Cette réponse le fit encore rire. Pourquoi, en effet ? Aomine et lui n'avaient jamais été du genre à prendre leur temps, pour quoi que ce soit. Ça leur avait d'ailleurs joué des tours. Mais c'était leur façon de vivre. C'était l'une des choses qu'ils partageaient et qui les consolidaient en tant que couple. Et ils étaient tous les deux en train d'apprendre à faire des erreurs. Il ne l'avait compris que récemment : des erreurs, il en avait fait des tonnes, quand il avait toujours été persuadé d'agir selon la logique, sa propre éthique, ou son instinct. Même comme ça, il se plantait. C'était douloureux et ça foutait un sacré coup à l'ego. Et pourtant, ça le faisait aussi évoluer. Aomine croyait n'être qu'un poids mort dans sa vie, mais c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à devenir une meilleure personne, en le poussant à se remettre en question et à voir par-delà ses certitudes. Certes, il ne l'avait pas toujours fait consciemment, mais le résultat était le même. Et pour cela il lui était reconnaissant, et le serait toujours.

Il reprit sa main dans la sienne lorsque l'interminable phase d'installation passée, l'avion se mit en mouvement sur la piste. Son regard rejoignit celui d'Aomine, observant le paysage morne défiler lentement alors que l'appareil semblait vouloir mettre un temps infini à rejoindre la piste de décollage.

Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent sur l'ultime ligne droite. Le pilote mit les gaz, faisant vrombir la carlingue d'une manière inquiétante. L'accélération lui donna l'impression que ses entrailles essayaient de se rétracter dans son ventre. Ce n'était pas un simple décollage. Parce que quand l'avion s'arracha à la gravité, il lui sembla aussi qu'il quittait tout un monde. Un passé, des doutes, des désillusions. La sensation de légèreté désagréable de l'envol, comme si l'avion allait piquer du nez d'un instant à l'autre, collait trop bien à ses émotions en cet instant précis. Sur la terre qui diminuait à vue d'œil derrière le hublot, il abandonnait une vie dans laquelle il s'était usé jusqu'à la moelle. Il n'emportait que ses espoirs, légers, trop légers comme les nuages qui les enveloppaient déjà, courant évanescents sur le fuselage. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il serrait la main d'Aomine à l'en broyer que lorsque l'appareil émergea dans cet autre monde par-delà nuages, planant au-dessus de cet apocalypse de formes vaporeuses, sans entraves dans un ciel d'un bleu intense.

Il s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Ils étaient partis. Plus rien ne pouvait les retenir maintenant. Ils étaient libres de vivre leur vie. Ça avait été tellement dur de partir. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il avait cru qu'il n'en serait pas capable. Avec tous ces gens à qui il tenait, avec tous ces regards le rattachant au passé, avec toutes ces émotions confuses entre les regrets, l'espoir, le bonheur et la tristesse. C'était comme si on l'avait dépouillé de toute sa vie pour le laisser vulnérable comme au premier jour de son existence, pitoyable, abandonné sur ce siège anonyme, et il n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer comme un gamin. Au lieu de ça, il continua à s'accrocher à la main d'Aomine.

Et Aomine la serra en retour, sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il savait ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Ça ressemblait forcément à cette sensation vertigineuse de vide qui s'élargisssait en s'accélérant. Ils avaient emporté leurs bagages, leurs objets indispensables du quotidien plus quelques trucs sentimentaux, mais au fond, ils partaient sans rien d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, pour affronter la part la plus imprévisible de leur existence. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt. Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Trop tard pour regretter. Trop tard pour tout. Ils étaient partis. Il frissonna quand Aomine se rapprocha de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, toujours sans un mot. Il ferma les yeux. Et puisque rien ne pouvait le préparer à la suite, il renonça à lutter. Il laissa son corps s'adapter au vol. Tant qu'il pouvait se raccrocher à son homme, tout irait bien. Il le fallait. Tout irait bien. N'est-ce pas ?...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello à tous !**

**Merci de votre lecture, bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Vendredi soir y a deux semaines après une semaine chargée, j'étais posée dans mon canapé les yeux fermés à écouter de la musique, à essayer de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Et il a divagué tout seul vers la première scène de ce chapitre. Alors je me suis relevée et mise au boulot ! MAIS ! Après, j'ai eu une vie sociale et j'ai eu une grosse vague de boulot. Alors ça a mis un peu plus de temps que prévu ;)**

**Beaucoup de musique encore une fois, si je ne devais en choisir qu'une, la reprise de High Hopes des Pink Floyd par Skald, elle me fout des frissons.**

**Petite dédicace à mon homme, parce que « down this road we've been many times », et pourtant on est toujours là :)  
**

**Enjoy !**

**Shadow : Et voici la suite, en fait au final j'ai été plutôt vite ce coup-ci, alors je t'ai pas trop fait attendre :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX – People Are Strange**

_Encumbered forever by desire and ambition  
There's a hunger still unsatisfied  
Our weary eyes still stray to the horizon  
Though down this road we've been so many times _

Pink Floyd, _High Hopes_

I

Une succession d'images floues. La nausée. Le froid qui glace l'intérieur de la peau. Les frissons. L'angoisse vague et lourde qu'on trimballe comme un boulet d'un point A à un point B.

Tout ça, c'était comme les souvenirs d'un mauvais trip dont il émergeait enfin maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé l'air libre. Il avait demandé cinq minutes à Kagami avant de prendre un taxi et s'agrippait à son gobelet de café comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le voyage avait été terriblement long. Il était lessivé, il avait l'impression que tous ses organes avaient changé de place et que son cerveau fonctionnait en sous-régime de telle façon qu'il était difficile de formuler une pensée cohérente.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à son café : ce n'était pas d'un lyophilisé dont il avait besoin, mais d'un triple bourbon on the rocks !

Eh bien, en voilà une pensée cohérente ! Il la partagea donc avec Kagami. Le tigre lui assura qu'il trouverait ça chez eux.

_Chez eux._

Une maison, pour eux deux.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais habité ensemble, même si leur histoire commençait à remonter. Cette idée lui paraissait curieusement étrangère, comme si on lui avait dit que le basket se jouait désormais avec des ballons carrés.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il n'avait presque fait que dormir pendant ce très long trajet, et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir à nouveau. Dans un lit, cette fois. Et pendant très, très longtemps.

Il froissa son gobelet vide dans sa main et le jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche.

« Ok, je suis prêt », dit-il à Kagami.

Il fallait encore endurer la dernière étape du voyage, mais rouler en taxi serait une partie de plaisir après avoir été confiné dans un tube en métal. Ils s'installèrent sur la banquette arrière. Il frissonnait toujours en dépit de la chaleur humide de la Louisiane. La sueur froide n'aidait pas. Il nota avec une sorte de détachement les détails de l'habitacle. Il y avait une Vierge en plastique et un collier de perles aussi en plastique suspendus au rétroviseur, dans lequel le chauffeur leur jetait des regards intrigués. Il fallait dire que deux Japonais de leur taille passaient rarement inaperçus. Le chauffeur engagea la conversation avec un accent inqualifiable que plus tard Taiga lui assura être l'accent normal dans cette partie des États-Unis. Il avait fait des progrès en anglais mais en cet instant son vocabulaire se limitait strictement à « yes », « no », et « shut the fuck up ».

Le taxi quitta les abords de l'aéroport pour s'engager dans un périphérique plein à craquer. Ils passèrent une petite éternité au ralenti avant de prendre enfin une sortie s'engouffrant dans une campagne très verte. Il ne vit pas le détails, son regard se perdait sans cesse dans le ciel où un orage procrastinait son entrée en scène depuis leur arrivée à l'aéroport. Les volutes de vapeur de plus en plus noires s'enroulaient sur elles-mêmes alors qu'en bas, tout était immobile et abêti de chaleur.

La main de Taiga se noua autour de la sienne et il tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui parut différent tout à coup. Il semblait avoir retrouvé toute son assurance. Et en dépit de ses traits fatigués, le sourire sur ses lèvres était authentique. C'était un sourire qui lui disait : « on y est enfin, love ». Il hocha la tête en une réponse muette, et serra un peu sa main dans la sienne avant de retourner à la contemplation du paysage.

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard. Le taxi s'arrêta devant une propriété dont on ne voyait rien derrière les grilles recouvertes de kudzu encerclant le terrain. Il avait vu les photos bien sûr, mais... ce rideau végétal donnait une pointe de mystère à cet endroit. Il sortit du véhicule et se retrouva aussitôt enveloppé par l'atmosphère épaisse de chaleur et d'humidité. Il prit le sac que lui tendait Taiga et le suivit jusqu'au portail, où il remarqua enfin un petit homme transpirant dans son costume. L'agent immobilier, comprit-il. Il marmonna une salutation et reporta son attention sur ce qui les attendait à l'intérieur. Le feuillage épais sur la grille laissait entrapercevoir une pelouse et les silhouettes imposantes de vieux chênes, et l'éclat, au fond, de la peinture blanche de la maison. Les échanges furent brefs, et le petit homme transpirant ne tarda pas à regagner son véhicule, leur laissant les clés.

« On dirait un décor de film d'horreur, fit-il remarquer à Kagami qui s'attaquait à la serrure.

— Super, tu seras dans ton élément, alors ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

« Certes. »

Après quelques essais infructueux, Kagami se dépatouilla de la serrure rebelle et poussa la grille qui grinça comme si il se devait dans un long crissement aigu, dévoilant une allée qui plongeait entre les arbres jusqu'à la maison isolée dans son petit bois. Le calme était assez spectaculaire, seulement troublé par quelques chants d'oiseaux d'espèces qu'il ne connaissait pas, et des insectes stridulant avec mélancolie dans l'herbe. Ils remontèrent l'allée et la maison se dévoila pleinement sous leurs yeux. Elle était assez imposante, sans être immense non plus. Il aimait bien la galerie ouverte qui en faisait le tour. Le temps avait suffisamment affirmé son emprise sur elle pour lui donner ce charme que seules possèdent les vieilles bâtisses. Kagami ouvrit la moustiquaire, puis la porte d'entrée, et ils pénétrèrent dans un hall à la fraîcheur agréable comparé à l'extérieur. Un escalier partait directement vers les étages, éclairé par des vitres aux carreaux colorés. Les boiseries un peu vieillies mais bien entretenues dégageaient une bonne odeur de cire. Au fond du couloir, il aperçut la cuisine. Sur leur droite, une porte donnait sur un grand salon, à leur gauche, sur un bureau et une petite chambre.

« Il y a deux chambres en haut, lui expliqua Kagami, avec chacune leur salle de bain. Et une autre pièce qui sert de home cinema, et j'pense qu'on devrait garder cette idée.

— Ouais, ça serait sympa. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers pour déposer leurs affaires dans une grande chambre où trônait un lit immense.

« Comme ça j'suis sûr que tu me laisseras de la place, commenta Kagami.

— Tu peux parler... » répliqua-t-il en marmonnant.

Ils ne prirent pas le temps de faire le tour du propriétaire, préférant se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir ce triple whisky on the rocks. Puis, ils sortirent sur la galerie et et posèrent chacun sur un rocking-chair. L'arrière de la maison était orienté à l'ouest, et avec le soir qui tombait, la lumière crépitait discrètement derrière les feuillages, chaude et dorée. L'orage s'en était finalement allé.

Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à boire en silence. Il accueillit avec reconnaissance le liquide glacé au premier abord, qui fit naître ensuite une chaleur réconfortante dans ses entrailles. Il commença doucement à se balancer dans son rocking chair, écoutant le silence environnant.

« Ça a dû être galère pour toi de trouver cet endroit et de faire toutes les démarches à distance... » dit-il finalement.

Kagami haussa les épaules.

« Pas tant que ça. Le club m'a aidé. J'ai eu pas mal de soutien de ce côté-là, ça m'a vraiment facilité les choses.

— Ah ouais je vois... »

Il replongea dans le silence, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Cet endroit... Il me rappelle cette série avec un vampire super sexy, * là... tu sais... True Blood. »

Ça fit rire Taiga.

« Film d'horreur et vampires sexy, ok. Je vois que t'apprécies l'endroit.

— Ouais... J'crois que j'aime bien.

— Tant mieux. J'suis content. »

II

Kagami regarda son homme, trouvant étrangement irréelle cette vision de lui dans ce rocking-chair en Louisiane au coucher du soleil, bourbon à la main. Il avait tellement espéré ce moment que maintenant que son rêve se réalisait, il lui paraissait fragile et à peine à sa portée, comme s'il allait soudain se réveiller et se retrouver tout seul. Un an avait passé de relation à distance, puis quatre mois d'hospitalisation pour Aomine. Ils n'avaient eu droit qu'à quelques mois après leurs retrouvailles pour vivre pleinement leur vie de couple. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et ils n'avaient que brièvement connu le calme. Est-ce que ça serait à l'image de leur vie future, toujours chaotique ? Il se sentait fatigué et s'il était prêt à accepter les choses comme elles venaient sans vouloir à tout prix les changer, il espérait tout de même qu'ils parviendraient à un équilibre qui leur permette de s'épanouir. Il voulait reconstruire sa vie avec Aomine. À présent, au moins, il serait là quand il rentrerait le soir, ils pourraient à nouveau dormir dans le même lit et se réveiller ensemble. C'était déjà beaucoup. C'était ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer longtemps à mener cette vie où il allait au basket tous les jours, et deux ou trois fois par semaine venait rendre visite à son homme à l'hôpital. C'était trop dur et ça ne lui suffisait plus. Alors il avait forcé le destin et changé les choses, et maintenant, ils étaient là tous les deux, comme s'ils étaient descendus en marche du train qui les emmenait vers une destination dont aucun d'eux n'avait envie. Et ils restaient sur le bord de la voie ferrée bagages à la main, désorientés. Mais ils étaient encore là l'un pour l'autre. Ils pouvaient encore s'appuyer l'un sur l'autre. Ce qu'ils avaient ensemble n'avait pas été détruit, c'était eux qui avaient été passés au broyeur. Leur couple avait survécu une fois de plus. Et il survivrait encore.

Il prit la main d'Aomine dans la sienne et la caressa doucement.

« On devrait avaler un truc avant d'aller se coucher.

— Jamais eu moins d'appétit de ma vie, love. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi juste avec mon bourbon.

— Ok... »

Il réalisa que lui non plus, chose rare, n'avait pas le moindre appétit. L'estomac trop malmené par les émotions et le voyage, peut-être. Aomine avait raison, pour l'heure le bourbon c'était très bien.

Il intégrait sa nouvelle équipe dans une semaine. Ça leur laissait un peu de temps pour s'installer et prendre leurs marques. L'alcool aidant, ses appréhensions s'affadirent et peu à peu il se détendit, jusqu'à atteindre une certaine sérénité. Tout était calme. Ils étaient arrivés. Rien ne requérait leur attention immédiate. Et de toute façon, il s'était promis d'apprendre la patience et à ralentir le rythme. S'adapter aux changements plutôt que de lutter systématiquement contre. Ce n'était pas que sa vie elle-même qui devait changer, mais lui.

Et ce soir, avec le chuchotement de la brise dans les chênes, le bruissement des insectes, la chaleur du bourbon et du soleil qui s'en allait, la main froide par contraste d'Aomine dans la sienne, il avait juste envie de se laisser aller à savourer leur première soirée de leur nouvelle vie à deux, sans penser au futur, qu'il soit proche ou lointain.

La voix d'Aomine l'arracha à sa réflexion.

« Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé... même brièvement... d'arrêter de croire en moi ? »

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris, car Aomine avait l'habitude de se perdre dans ses pensées et de poser une question au pied levé. Et la réponse n'était pas difficile.

« Non.

— Et en toi-même ? »

Plus compliqué.

« J'imagine que oui... J'crois que c'est inévitable, à un moment ou à un autre, de se sentir comme ça. »

Aomine hocha la tête doucement sans rien dire.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ? voulut-il savoir.

— Parce que j'essaie de comprendre... pourquoi je me sens comme ça. Enfin, non, pas vraiment... plutôt... pourquoi j'arrive pas à me sentir autrement. »

Il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir un truc bateau du style 'certaines choses prennent du temps'. Il savait qu'Aomine en avait conscience et ce n'était pas pour avoir des réponses ou des conseils de sa part qu'il évoquait le sujet.

« Et chaque fois que j'y pense... reprit le brun au bout d'un moment, c'est compliqué de ne pas me remettre à sombrer dans une spirale négative. Parce que tu vois... y a une idée qui en entraîne une autre, et tout... paraît tellement logique et emboîté. Je crois pas en moi parce que je suis faible, et de là découlent toutes les conneries qui m'empoisonnent la vie. Je crois pas en moi parce que j'ai raison de le faire et je suis le seul à le voir. Je sais au fond de moi... que les choses sont plus compliquées que ça. Mais j'arrive pas à me libérer. Parce que... peut-être que j'ai besoin de m'accrocher à ma logique tordue. Sans quoi... Y a plus rien qui a du sens. Et j'suis pas prêt à accepter ça. »

Kagami hocha la tête. Il comprenait, peut-être pas entièrement... mais... ça lui parlait.

« Tu veux dire que si c'est pas de ta faute, ça veut dire que les saloperies arrivent pour aucune raison.

— Et que j'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie. Et... J'suis piégé dans un paradoxe. J'ai toujours cette colère en moi dont je sais pas quoi foutre, et d'un autre côté, j'ai pas envie de laisser de traces, de m'accrocher au monde et aux gens alors que tôt ou tard ça sera brisé ou souillé ou juste... ça disparaîtra. Y a des gens qui disent que je suis incroyablement pessimiste surtout pour un gars de mon âge... Mais moi... j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi au juste les gens sont si optimistes. Et j'me dis qu'ils se mettent juste des œillères. Même si encore une fois... je sais que la réalité est un peu plus complexe que ça. »

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Aomine n'avait pas parlé de ça. Les mois d'hospitalisation s'étaient déroulés comme un mauvais rêve. Quand ils se voyaient, ils ne parlaient pas de son état, de celui de leur couple, et de sa propre carrière. Doucement ces sujets avaient glissé du côté des non-dits, pas entièrement tabous, mais dans la catégorie qu'il vaut mieux éviter, parce que ce n'est jamais ni le lieu ni le moment pour les évoquer. Qu'Aomine en parle spontanément lui semblait un bon signe, et même si ce qu'il avait à dire lui faisait mal, il était prêt à l'entendre.

« Dai... voir que les choses vont se flétrir... C'est aussi ne pas voir qu'elles vont s'épanouir... Désolé si c'est con de dire ça... »

Aomine secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est pas con. J'ai pas dit que j'avais raison... Juste... que j'arrive pas à penser autrement. On m'a dit plein de fois dans ma vie que 'c'est normal d'avoir peur'. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai jamais cru une seule putain de personne qui m'a dit ça. Parce que ça vient toujours de la part de gens qui ont jamais peur. Pas parce qu'ils sont plus forts. Juste parce qu'ils voient pas les mêmes choses que moi. Ils savent simplement pas ce que c'est que d'avoir peur, pour de vrai. Ils connaissent que l'appréhension et le stress. Ils appellent ça de la peur, mais ils se gourent.

— Comment c'est, pour toi, d'avoir peur ?

— C'est pas juste avoir mal au ventre en appréhendant un truc. C'est comme... une conviction profonde. Que tu te forges avec les années. Ça te fout le vertige et des insomnies. C'est pas un truc cool que tu domptes avec de l'amour et de l'affection. C'est le monstre sous ton lit qui te tire par les pieds dès que tu relâches ta vigilance. C'est ce qui t'empoisonne la vie au quotidien et qui te donne envie d'une échappatoire, n'importe laquelle, pour arrêter d'avoir cette horrible sensation que tu vas crever dans les prochaines minutes. C'est _ça _que j'appelle avoir peur. C'est pas un vague concept. C'est ma réalité quotidienne. »

Il s'interrompt quelques instants, mais Kagami ne dit rien, il sent qu'il n'en a pas terminé.

« Et je suis tellement en rogne qu'on essaie de me faire croire que tout ira bien alors que personne n'en sait foutre rien. J'suis tellement gavé qu'on essaie de simplifier ma vie. J'suis tellement en colère que c'est précisément ce que je fais, encore et encore. J'suis tellement en colère de pas être mieux que ça. De pas pouvoir me dépasser. De plus savoir me battre.

— Dai... Si tu savais plus te battre... tu crois vraiment que tu serais là avec moi ?

— J't'ai laissé tout faire ! J'ai accepté de te suivre, c'est tout ! J'me suis juste laissé porter...

— C'est faux. T'as pris des décisions. T'as fait des choix, des choix qui n'appartiennent qu'à toi, et c'est pour ça que t'es là. Et savoir ça, que ça dépend de toi, est-ce que ça empire les choses ou est-ce que ça les améliore ?!

— J'en sais rien, putain... et ça me rend dingue.

— T'as pas besoin de tout savoir. Moi non plus. En avoir envie et en avoir besoin c'est pas la même chose. Et se laisser porter c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. C'est toi... C'est nous, qui me l'a appris. Tu peux pas résoudre tout le merdier dans ta tête tout seul et en un seul jour. Faut que tu te laisses vivre. Que tu te laisses la chance de vivre. Peut-être même d'en profiter un peu. Autorise-toi à vivre, Dai. »

Il vit son homme déglutir difficilement, puis garder le silence. Il pouvait sentir d'ici la frustration qui contractait sa mâchoire.

« Et putain si t'as envie d'être en colère, sois-le ! reprit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. T'es pas obligé de me ménager, t'es pas obligé d'aller bien, t'es pas obligé de lisser les choses. Toi et moi c'est pas sous conditions, ok ? Je sais que j'ai merdé par le passé, mais c'est fini. Je veux que tu sois toi-même. Si t'as besoin d'extérioriser, fais-le. Si ça va pas, c'est comme ça, pas besoin de faire semblant. J'peux l'encaisser. Parce que... Dai... Ça te stresserait plus qu'autre chose si moi je faisais tout le temps comme si tout allait bien, pas vrai ? Tu préfères me voir avoir un coup de sang que de serrer les dents... non ?

— Si... t'as raison... C'est juste...

— T'es pas toxique. Tu vas pas me faire du mal. J'ai juste besoin d'être avec toi, et accorde-moi assez de crédit pour croire que je sais ce que je fais. J'ai pas besoin d'être protégé de toi ou de ta dépression. Mais je veux juste... »

Il se pencha vers lui et serra sa main dans les siennes.

« Je veux juste rester près de toi. Je suis pas maso, c'est juste que je t'aime. Même si je suis pas sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi, je vois que t'as du mal à l'admettre. Alors je te le redemande : laisse-moi une chance. Laisse-_toi_ une chance. T'es pas de trop, Dai, et tu l'as jamais été. On s'en fout de comment tu vas. Je sais qu'avant je me disais tout le temps que c'était de ma faute, et d'ailleurs j'avais ma part de responsabilité... mais comme tu viens de me le dire... Moi aussi, j'ai compris que la réalité était un peu plus compliquée que ça. »

Aomine écouta sans rien dire et hocha la tête de nouveau.

« Ok... J'ai compris... Je... je vois ce que tu veux dire.

— Good. Avec ça on peut avancer, Dai... »

Il laissa le silence se réinstaller un moment, alors que le soleil descendait doucement sous la ligne d'horizon. Il regarda la glace fondue dans son reste de bourbon, et l'avala d'une traite avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son homme :

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller nous coucher ? J'pense qu'on a bien mérité une très très longue nuit. »

À ces mots le visage d'Aomine s'illumina d'un léger sourire.

« Ouais... Je crois aussi. »

Ils posèrent leurs verres vides sur les planches de la terrasse, pensèrent juste à reboucher le bourbon mais le laissèrent traîner là avec le reste. Ils fermèrent la moustiquaire derrière eux et remontèrent les escaliers. Le proprio avait tout préparé pour leur arrivée. Même pas besoin de changer les draps.

III

C'était étrange, très étrange, de se retrouver à nouveau dans le même lit. Aomine tâtonna dans le noir, trouva la main de Kagami qui semblait le chercher aussi. Son cœur se serra tout à coup. Ça lui rappelait le moment où Kagami était rentré subitement au Japon et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une minuscule colocation avec Tatsuya et Atsushi, à squatter le canapé-lit. Toutes les soirées passées ensemble dans ces premières semaines défilèrent dans son esprit. Les premiers rapprochements maladroits. Sa volonté de faire craquer Kagami, de lui faire avouer qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Son désir irrépressible de lui prouver que tout n'était pas terminé entre eux. Ça lui semblait tellement lointain que ça lui donna envie de pleurer. Ça avait été pourtant une période difficile, mais il lui semblait qu'il était encore plus léger à l'époque, qu'il restait davantage de lumière dans sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être enfoui sous les décombres sans savoir si la petite lueur qu'il apercevait annonçait la fin du cauchemar, ou bien si à force d'être resté dans le noir, il s'imaginait des choses. Kagami était là étendu près de lui et pourtant il lui semblait extérieur, comme s'il appartenait à une part de sa vie à laquelle il ne parvenait plus à se reconnecter. Est-ce qu'il ressentait la même chose ? Est-ce que cette distance était réelle, ou encore une autre illusion née des ténèbres ? La main qui le cherchait serra la sienne, et un bras se referma dans son dos. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha, recherchant la chaleur et le refuge de sa présence.

Le cœur de Kagami fit un petit bond en sentant son homme se blottir contre lui. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation, si bien que ses yeux se mirent à piqueter. Il avait une étrange impression de recommencement. Il se rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras. C'était il y a cinq ans. Une éternité. Et pourtant tous les détails lui revenaient avec une acuité douloureuse. Ils avaient passé la soirée à discuter et jouer aux jeux vidéo, se rapprochant l'un de l'autre sur le canapé au fil de la soirée, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Et puis, juste un regard échangé... Une main qui se fait caressante. Et avant de s'être posé une seule véritable question, il le serrait contre lui. Comme s'il ne faisait qu'achever une phrase. Eux, ensemble, c'était la conclusion logique de cette soirée-là. Tout était clair, une clarté comme il n'en avait pas souvent connu dans sa vie... C'était cette impresion d'harmonie, quand les pièces s'emboîtent d'elles-mêmes. Aujourd'hui, la tourmente avait tout éparpillé. L'obscurité était retombée sur la scène. Et pourtant...

Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Le chemin n'était pas long à parcourir et peut-être qu'au moins cette fois-là, les ténèbres voulurent jouer en leur faveur. Seul le froissement des draps dérangea l'immobilité de la nuit lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent pour joindre leurs lèvres. Ce fut un baiser doux, lent et silencieux. Ils le prolongèrent de longues minutes, le cœur pressé contre le torse de l'autre, témoignant en un vacarme assourdi de toute la détresse d'une émotion informulée. Puis, ils s'entrelacèrent dans l'obscurité qui apparaissait déjà un peu moins noire, et attendirent le sommeil sans se lâcher, assurés par la présence physique de l'autre que désormais ils n'auraient plus à traverser la nuit seuls.

* * *

*** Ai-je besoin de préciser de quel vampire je parle ?! J'espère que non :) Enfin, entre les deux principaux vampires, quoi. Mais je vous en veux pas si vous connaissez pas la série ;)**


End file.
